Naruto Uzumaki: I Burn
by Tharealzero
Summary: During the night of the scroll incident Naruto stumbles upon a letter left to him by his late mother. Within it he finds out more about himself than he ever knew as well as gifts left to him by his mother. now its up to him to use those gifts and find a way to bring peace to the elemental nations. (Naruto-verse w/ RWBY Elements) (Beta wanted)
1. Dawn of A Golden Future

~~Well I've been reading a lot of Naruto fics lately and recently got into RWBY and fell in love with their weapons, characters, music, and charisma. And I felt let's see how those weapons would fit in the Naruto verse. Don't get me wrong I like Naruto going to Vale and all but that mostly how most crossovers go. Majority Naruto goes to other place and happens in Naruto even less. So I thought let's have a little fun and put elements of RWBY into Naruto and thus _The Leaf's Golden Blast _was born. Naruto will be getting Yang's Ember Celica and Semblance which will receive modifications to fit into the series. How he got the weapons you have to see. Pairings I may go Fem!Haku or Yugito or fuu. Or have one of the RWBY characters. I will have a few chapters where Naruto ends up in vale and meets his 'counterparts'. I'll let you guys decide for now. Btw I drew inspiration from Kuroisenkou's "Red like Roses" so props to that genius of an author awesome writer check him out.~~

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

**_"_****Tailed-beast/Boss-Summon speaking"**

**"_Tailed-beast/Boss-summon thoughts"_**

Jutsu and other techniques

* * *

><p>Deep within the forest on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in The Leaves, a single boy dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit with a white collar and red swirl on the back was holding a large scroll. The boy stood at around 155cm with wild spiky blonde hair with a red tips and bangs that would cover his eyes were it not for the bulky goggles he wore on his forehead. Lightly tanned skin that helped make his amethyst eyes shine bright. To top it off on each cheek were three whisker like birthmarks were located.<p>

'_That was so easy! Heh heh praise the log for the sexy jutsu. Who knew that Jiji was an old perv, even though he's fell for it before. I'm awesome!'_ thought the flame head known as Naruto Uzumaki, the leaf's resident prankster king, class idiot, orphan, and local jinchūriki of the leaf for the past thirteen years. '_Let's see what we have in here. Just gotta learn one jutsu like Mizuki-Sensei said and I'll pass for sure.'_

Naruto took the scroll of his back once he reached a clearing in the forest next to a shack. Once the scroll was on the ground he felt it looking for the edge to open it and "Ouch, paper cut." He yelped as he opened the scroll leaving the blood on his left thumb. He un-rolled the scroll stopping at the first jutsu which was next to a strange storage seal next to it on the left. "hmmm Shadow clone Jutsu?" he muttered out loud as if tasting the words. '_I suck at the clone jutsu, I doubt I'll be able to do much, but hey what the hell it only has one hand sign.'_ Cracking his fingers Naruto set both hands on the scroll in order to better look at it in the moon light. As he did the blood that he had left over on his hand made contact with the storage seal next to the Shadow Clone Jutsu resulting in a loud 'POOF' of smoke.

"Huh?" said Naruto out loud to himself as he looked at where the puff of smoke waving his hand to speed up the process. "What the?" he said as he looked at a letter that suddenly appeared face down with a spiral, like the one on his back, used to keep it closed where the storage seal was. Naruto reached for it and turned it over only to find out that the letter was addressed to him, _Naruto Uzumaki N******* _it said with the third name on the letter scribbled out as if not wanting him to know. Pondering over the strange letter for about two seconds Naruto quickly opened it to read it contents not knowing that he would find would be a gift from Kami herself.

_My dearest Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter than I guess I did not make it and you father's gut was right and something did happen to me and/or him and you've finally become a genin or did something awesome like steal the scroll of seals. But anyway let me introduce myself. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. My likes are a certain flakey blond, the food of the Gods also known as ramen, my hair, the log, and my friends. I dislike tomatoes, being called a tomato, and Kumo. And my dreams for the future were to be a great wife, a kickass kunoichi, and a loving mother. But not just anyone's mother Naruto, a mother to my beautiful twin children Naruto and Mito Uzumaki. That's right Naruto I am your mother and there is so much I have to tell you if I am not there to do it in person. _

Naruto stared at the letter in shock. Pure unadulterated shock. In a span of a few moments he learned that he not only had a mother that is apparently no longer with him, but a SISTER! Tears started to form at the edges of his eyes as a million thoughts passed through his head. Where was his sister if he never met her? Was she dead too? Did she hate him like the rest of the village? Was she taken from him? WHERE was his father in all of this? He knew the only way to get answers was to keep on reading so he did.

_Oh the things I have to tell you. I guess I can tell you about our clan. That's right the Uzumaki clan who hailed from Uzushio and known for our sealing prowess, longevity, dense chakra, and our kekkei genkai known as Aura and Semblance. Okay aura is not exactly a kekkei genkai but we Uzumaki were not only blessed with long lives and strong chakra but a strong affinity towards spiritual chakra which lets us form protective barriers, quickened healing, and chances to enhance our attacks with it. The strength of one's aura varies with the strength of one's soul. If you haven't unlocked you aura yet don't fret Sochi all you have to do is hold the dragon hand sign and say the phrase, 'with the Uzumaki blood that flow through my veins, aura I ask for you guidance and strength to persevere through life.'_

Stopping for a sec and wanting to know what Aura was like Naruto set the letter down gently, crossed his legs and formed the dragon sign and repeated the phrase to unlock his Aura. "With the Uzumaki blood that flow through my veins, aura I ask for you guidance and strength to persevere through life."

And as if by magic Naruto felt a new surge of energy course through him. Surrounding his body was a bright gold outline of energy coated him from head to toe. His amethyst eyes and flame like hair standing out more with the contrast of color. He felt safe, warm,…loved. It felt a million times better than when Ayame-nee, Neko-Nee, or even his Jiji's own hugs. After basking in the new sensation for a while longer Naruto let it die down only to continue learning about his mother.

_And what people consider the 'true' kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki clan is our semblance. The biggest thing about semblance is that it varies from Uzumaki to Uzumaki. The abilities that semblance grants is vast ranging from super speed, super strength, pyrokinesis, Ferrokenisis, and other abilities limited to one's imagination. My semblance ability allowed me to generate golden chains of Aura that were strong enough to hold just about anything down and were neigh unbreakable. I swear 'ttebane that they were awesome, your Kaa-chan kicked so much ass ya'know. _

"'ttebane?" Naruto mused with tears streaming down his eyes. "guess she really was my mother 'ttebayo!"

_I'll tell you how to unlock you semblance in a bit that can wait for now. Anyway enough about the clan, that was in the past. I'm sorry to say Sochi but the clan was wiped out when Mizu, Kumo, and Iwa invaded our home during the end of the second shinobi war. _

Naruto looked down at the letter in sadness. "Guess I really am alone." He said to himself thinking that his sister left him.

_Luckily I was out of the village during that time to take on the biggest burden I hope I never have to pass on to you or Mito. I was brought to The leaf for the sole purpose of taking on my great-aunt Mito's burden. That task was to become the jinchūriki or human sacrifice for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was branded as the jinchūriki for the beast with the seal on my navel. I thought my life was over when I found out. But luckily Mito-Oba told me the secret to dealing with being a jinchūriki. And you want to know what she told me? Love. Love was the key to living a happy life even with the burden that was trusted upon us. Now Naruto I want you to listen to you kaa-chan very carefully now. If I'm gone then there leaves two people that can take my place as jinchūriki for the Kyuubi. Forgive me Naruto but only you or your sister can take my spot as jinchūriki since only and Uzumaki can hold it down. I'm so sorry. (_Naruto found that last bit hard to read as it was stained with drops of something.)

Naruto froze as he read that. Dissecting what he just read in his mother's letter. Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village, according to his mother the very same Kyuubi sealed within her. On the very same day he and his sister were born. Then he slowly played his life back. Being kicked out of the orphanage, stores, and library while people muttering about 'demons not deserving the niceties of human.' then to the stares and whispers of 'fox-brat' or even 'Kyuubi' with some of the more nasty villagers. The treatment, the beatings, the harassment it all made sense now. HE was the new _jinchūriki _to the Kyuubi. He became his mother's successor in the one thing she did not want to be succeeded in. But then the rest of his mother's words came to him. Love. He knew how to beat it. Suddenly his head was filled with images of his Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji, Neko-Nee, Karasu-Nii, Iruka-Sensei, Hokage-jiji, and then the image of his mother that he had in his head. (since he yet to have seen her.) All the times he had felt safe with them, loved by them, accepted by them. All those feeling came to him as he pondered the answer to the dilemma he now knew he faced. Slowly wiping his tears he smiled gently and promised to himself that he would make his mother proud and continue to find love and acceptance in the village. And he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto if he went back on his work. He always keeps his word and promises. That's his nindo, his ninja way.

_But I know you can do it. I believe in you. It's my job as your mother to place my faith in you. Your father shares the same feelings and I know he loves and believes in you. I know I'm not saying much about your father but this is the one argument that he won. Which is really surprising with how stubborn I am 'ttebane! We agreed that unless you already knew about him you won't find out who he was until you made chunin or reached sixteen. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that he loves you. _

_Before I finish this letter there a few things I wanted to leave you. As customary for every Uzumaki parent, a parent must forge a weapon for their children that they will then use for the rest of their lives to go with their Semblance. Don't ask how but I call it instinct in how a parent can predict their child's semblance before they are born, I chalk it up to a gift that aura allows us. Anyways for you I crafted two Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets I have yet to name since that honor comes down to you. They have two forms, inactive and active. While inactive they look like your standard golden bracelets, but via the magic of seals you can activate them with a pulse of chakra they should expand to encompass your hands and forearms as gauntlets acting as armguards too. Inside the gauntlets I've incorporated chakra capsules that store your chakra that will then allow you to shoot it out of the end of the gauntlets to shoot awesome blasts of chakra that can explode if you want them to or not all controlled with your thoughts. I'm awesome like that 'ttebane. The more chakra you pour into the seal that converts it into the blasts the more powerful it is. I made this for your Semblance ability. _

_Both your gauntlets are fortified with Uzumaki clan seals that feed of your aura to not only make them really durable, and I mean REALLY durable, it will also repair them should anything happen to them using your aura but also these seals make it so that only you, myself, Mito and your father could use them. I hope you find great use for these I put a lot of effort into them so DON'T BREAK THEM DATTEBANE! _

_The final gift I leave for you is a locket that I know will brighten up your day. It helped me whenever I faced though times. OH! Before I forget make sure you learn and take advantage of the Shadow clone Jutsu. Being an Uzumaki we can spam those suckers like crazy! And best of all we can use those clones to help with our training since we learn everything they learn cutting training by a lot. _

Naruto smiled at that he was getting badass weapons made by his own mom to help him with his Semblance ability. 'TAKE THAT WHITE EYED TEMES AND PINK EYED BASTARDS or should I say bastard?!' he shouted in his head. Also taking note in remembering to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll once he was done. He was gonna learn it anyways, but he didn't read the part about the memory thing, that was awesome. But now he can take his mother's advice and make her proud at the same time. Reaching the last part of the letter Naruto had a bit of difficulty reading since what looked like tears stained the paper.

_Naruto__. __Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong._ _Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also_ _don't stay up late__ you__ need lots of sleep._ _And make friends.__ You __ don't need a lot of friends. Just a few__ ones__ you can really, really trust._ _I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard._ _Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses._ _So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well._ _Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy._ _Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi._ _Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money._ _Put your mission wages into your savings account._ _No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation._ _Another Prohibition is women._ _I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but__ a__ll you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women__ s__o it's only natural to take an interest in girls._ _But just don't get hooked on bad women._ _Find someone just like me._ _Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know._ _Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true._ _There's so much. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer._ _I love you"_

_Your loving mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki _

_ I love you_ those words rang through Naruto's mind as he finished his mother's letter. A mix of tears of joy, sadness, relief, and a myriad of other emotions streamed down his cheeks like a river. He learned that he had a mother that loved him, one that wanted him, not one that abandoned him. Looking past his mother's farewell where four seals. Looking at them he saw that they were the same as the one he found the letter in so he did what he accidently did before and smeared some blood on the seals one at a time. The first poof revealed the golden bracelets his mother had made for him. They shone a brilliant gold even under the moonlight. He picked them up and snapped them close with the seals that acted like snaps to keep them closed. Remembering his mother's words he sent a pulse of chakra into them and the bracelets transformed into their active gauntlet form. He sent a few practice swings before cocking his fist back and pulsing his chakra and 'BANG' a blast of chakra rocketing out the front of the gauntlets looking like a fireball came out.

"Cool 'ttebayo! I'm going to kick so much ass with this!" he exclaimed with wide eyes and a large goofy grin on his face. Simply wishing for the gauntlets to revert back to their bracelet form allowed him more movement with his hands before something came to him as if he knew all along.

_Strength of the Phoenix __the more damage I take or the stronger my emotions the hotter and more powerful my aura becomes in the heat of battle and in turn the more powerful I become. With the added bonus of gaining immunity to fire based damage when my aura burns golden hot._

"Whoa is that my semblance?" he pondered. 'Strength of the Phoenix huh? Isn't that those giant birds of fire? Hmmm?' he thought with a fist on his chin thinking. With a snap he shouted "I got it!" he said as he rubbed he bracelets "Ember Celica that's the perfect name for this." He said with a grin on his face.

"So cool!" exclaimed Naruto going over to the next seal revealing the gold locket he read about. It was a golden round locket with the Uzumaki clan swirl on it attached to a thin gold chain. On the side of locket was a golden clasp keeping it shut. Opening it revealed a beautiful woman in her early twenties in white and green clothes. Long flowing ruby red hair framing a heart shaped face revealing a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes and radiant smile. _His beautiful amethyst eyes._ He had his mother's eyes, face and part of her hair if the red tips were anything to go by. But that wasn't what caught his attention it was the swollen belly she was lovingly caressing. '_That's me and…Mito'_ he thought with mixed emotions as tears flowed down his eyes. He clutched the locket to his heart and smiled a true smile. Not the fame smile he showed the villagers but one that showed true happiness. "thank you" he whispered while looking up towards the sky.

Wiping his tears he went to the final poof revealing a scroll with the Uzumaki swirl on it. Putting it away for later he went back to the scroll of seals to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu. With the strength of his mother's love he will show people the new Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we find the same flame haired kid sweating with dirt over his clothes. Suddenly a the bushes by him rustle and outcomes and angry scar faced Chunin.<p>

"I'VE FOUND YOU! NARUTO!" yelled an enraged Iruka

"Heh heh guess you did sensei"

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" he replied with steel in his voice

"Of course I do!" he stated enthusiastically "I take the scroll, come here, learn a jutsu and pass the make-up exam right?" he asked with a tilted head and squinted eyes.

"What? Naruto what make-up exam are you talking about?" asked the suspicious teacher now getting on edge.

"The make-up exam Mizuki-sensei told me about, he said to meet him here with the scroll" replied the flame head feeling something out of place.

"Naruto…" began the scared teacher having his suspicions confirmed "I'm sorry to tell you this but there is no make…*rustle swish*" suddenly a barrage of kunai and shuriken came out of the woods towards the duo "Look out! Naruto!" yelled the frantic teacher taking the weapons for his student.

"Sensei…why?"

"Yes_ Iruka_ tell me why you took the attack for the demon" spoke a smug Mizuki from the tree tops

"Naruto listen to me and run! Leave and get help! DO NOT let Mizuki get the scroll, he tricked you into taking it! GO!"

"But sensei…"

"Dammit Naruto I said leave!"

Starring wide eyed at his injured teacher Naruto couldn't help but freeze. Mizuki seeing this decided to have a little fun with the demon seeing as he was about to kill him.

"Hey Naruto!" he called out "want to know a little secret? A secret that has been kept from you since you were born?" he teased receiving a hesitant nod he continued "Thirteen years ago the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi when it attacked the village. But that was nothing but a lie. The truth was that he sealed it within you Naruto! You are the Nine-tailed fox! You are the monster that killed people of this village including Iruka's Parents as well as the Yondaime himself!" he exclaimed with glee upon seeing some reaction within the flame head.

"Naruto don't listen to him! You're not a monster!" Iruka yelled out trying to reach the blond, only to see him nod in acknowledgement.

"I know" he replied as if casually

"You do!? But how there was a law not letting anyone tell you!" replied a frantic Iruka

"Sensei I have a huge black seal that appears on my stomach every time I use chakra" he started only seeing seal a while ago while waiting for Mizuki to arrive when he remembered his mother say she was branded in the same area. "And it's not hard with people calling you 'fox-brat' and 'demon' under their breath when you pass by. I may act dumb but I still have a brain." He replied with a bit of a pout on the outside while on the inside a chibi Naruto was dancing and showing the peace sign for playing it off so easily. He was going to keep quiet about his mother for a while longer at least until he talked to his Jiji. That guy had some explaining to do.

'Damn here I thought I could cause some mental scarring before I killed him, o well.' thought the devious silver haired ex-teacher. "Well since I can't toy with you like that I'll settle for killing Iruka in front of you!" he exclaimed while throwing a large shuriken that he had strapped to his back. Iruka closed his eyes as he saw it coming knowing that he couldn't move with the weapons lodged in his back.

*CLANK*

That caused Iruka to look up in shock to see Naruto having blocked the shuriken with the golden bracelet he know wore. Naruto stood there with hand raised in blocking position with his flame like hair shadowing his eyes. "You can say and do whatever you want to me." He said in a low voice full of steel that caused the rouge chunin to pause "But if you ever! EVER! Touch Iruka-Sensei again…" He said as his hair that already reminded people of fire literally caught on fire. "I kill you!" he exclaimed as a small explosion of fire? Grew out of where he stood. Flames danced around his head and his once amethyst eyes burned a powerful scarlet with still round pupils.

'What is this power?!' thought Iruka while doing a great impersonation of a gaping fish 'Is the nine tails getting out?!" he pondered 'no this is different this feels as if nature itself is angry.' "Amazing" he breathed out

"So using your powers huh demon?" he asked with fake bravado secretly sweating on the inside. "Too bad you're still going to die!" he yelled as he threw his second giant shuriken and went through some hand signs and called out "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" and the one shuriken became three.

As the shuriken came closer and closer Naruto brought up his fists as the Ember Celica go from bracelet from to their gauntlet form. 'Where did he get those from?' thought as they came to full size he cocked both fist and a *cha-chuk* was heard as he reared his fist back and punched the air only for a blast of chakra to come out every time he punched the air. *cha-chuk* was heard every time he launched a blast and reloaded the gauntlets with chakra. (Pumping the gauntlets fills it with the chakra needed to fire) all three shuriken were blasted out of the air being redirected somewhere else. 'Incredible…' thought the scarred chunin.

Rushing at Mizuki, Naruto pointed his Gauntlets downwards and blasted himself into the air. Once he reached the peak of his flight he pointed his arms backwards to propel himself forward at high speeds and punched the ground in front of Mizuki while firing to causing an explosion upon impact. Not being prepared for the improvised attack Mizuki jump back but not before taking a swipe at Naruto with his kunai. He missed Naruto but still got his hair, his precious hair. 'Oh Mizuki is so screwed' thought Iruka with a sweat drop. 'Last person to mess with Naruto's hair got the humiliation of a lifetime. Sasuke still doesn't know how he ended up tied to the ceiling of his fan-club's club house in nothing but boxers.'

Naruto just saw his few strands of hair fall down to the ground and time seemed to come screeching to a stop around him. Mizuki seeing this decided to rush Naruto while he looked at his hair. When he was a few inches away kunai in hand Naruto's aura exploded with his rage. Flames danced around his body and hair and scarlet eyes for the world to see. Mizuki was launched back from the force of the explosion skidding across the ground. Using his kunai and chakra Mizuki came to stop while looking at the raging inferno that was Naruto who was glaring murder at the ex-chunin. A concentration of flames appeared on Naruto's fist as he rushed at Mizuki with Jonin level speeds and landed a left uppercut that was angled to launch Mizuki crashing through a few trees.

"*pant**pant* DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. HAIR 'TTEBAYO!" he exclaimed with fever towards the knocked out Chunin. Calming down he noticed that somehow in his anger his hair grew a bit, now he was sporting two jaw length bangs with red tips at the end that framed his face and had lost all the baby fat he had leaving nothing but lean muscle and grew what seemed a few centimeters leaving him at 165cm (5.5ft). Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he made his way over to his downed teacher who managed to get the weapons out of his back. "You okay sensei?"

"yea I'm fine Thanks, Naruto" he replied with a gentle smile getting a sigh of relief from the blonde. "Naruto?" he called getting said blonds attention. "What was that just now? What where those flames and those strange gauntlets you had?"

"Oh. That? That was just something my mother left me." He replied with a melancholy tone while tugging on the locket around his neck lightly as if drawing strength from it. Seeing the look on his face Iruka decided to drop the subject for now and ask the hokage later. Looking over to the smoking Mizuki Iruka came to a decision.

"Naruto close your eyes for a sec." he asked while getting a compiling nod from the flame head and did as he was asked. Reaching up for his googles Iruka took those off followed by his own forehead protector with pride evident on his face. After wrapping it around Naruto's head Iruka spoke "alright Naruto open your eyes" when he did Naruto felt his forehead only for his eyes to go wide did tears swell up in the corners of his eyes. "Congratulations Naruto. For passing and officially becoming a genin of the leaf!" no sooner did those words leave his mouth did he find an emotional teenager wrapped around him. "Gah!" he exclaimed when Naruto put pressure on his back.

"SORRY! I'm so sorry sensei!" he replied while quickly letting go. "I was just so excited 'ttebayo! I'm finally a ninja!"

"Alright Naruto now as your superior" Iruka started with amusement in his voice. "We have to return the scroll to the hokage, get Mizuki to T&I, and get me to the hospital"

"Right Sensei!" he replied with a mock salute

"That won't be necessary" said a new voice in the clearing. Turning their heads they both face to…mask? With a squad of ANBU lead by "Neko-nee!" exclaimed Naruto seeing one of the closest people to his heart.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She replied with kindness and a rub on the head earning a pout from the boy. "Do not worry about the traitor we have him handled. We also brought a Mednin to tend to your wounds Iruka-san." She told the duo who looked relieved. When Mizuki was brought over all the ANBU nodded in approval towards the flame haired kid. "Nice job Naruto-kun. He'll definitely feel that in the morning"

Once the Mednin was done he nodded towards Iruka and the ANBU and used the Shunshin no jutsu out of there and head back to the hospital. "We'll take Mizuki to have a chat with Anko and Ibiki; I'd suggest you head to the hokage's office as he is expecting you two." Nodding Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and used Shunshin no jutsu to head to his office.

* * *

><p>"…and that's what happened" Naruto finished telling everything that happened in the forest to the hokage. There were a few moments of silence before the sandaime released the smoke from his lungs and looked at Naruto with sympathy.<p>

"Naruto-kun I know this is a lot to take in and I know I lied to you about your parents but I felt it was the right thing to do." He said solemnly. "Imagine if you unlocked your bloodlines before and caused the people to panic seeing you on fire and thinking that the Kyuubi was getting out. And speaking of the Kyuubi I am glad you are taking it better than expected but I planned on telling you the day after you became genin anyways it's when I felt you'd be mature enough to handle it." He sighed at the end.

He was met with silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke up again "I guess I can understand Jiji, but that doesn't change the fact that it doesn't hurt." the sadness evident in his voice.

"I know Naruto-kun, but I had to make a decision that was better for the long run. Better a solution that has a lasting effect than a few moments of being fixed." said the aged hokage. "But back to your report. Let me start with how proud I am of you for protecting this village's scroll of seals and stopping a traitor. That forehead protector on your head was well earned." He said with evidence clear in his voice earning a smile that had the hokage seeing ghosts; to be precise it reminded him of a certain blond hokage that should have been sitting in his seat instead of him especially with those new bangs he had framing his face. "Now I'll put this down as a B-rank mission on your record and I'll add this pay to your final orphan stipend that you'll pick up tomorrow after dropping off your registration picture. Now I want you to get some rest tonight and get ready for the team selections in a few days from tonight. Now I ask that you excuse me for I have all this blasted paper work to finish." sighed the ageing hokage.

Looking at his Jiji doing that boring work had him remember something his mom told him in her letter. "Jiji why not just use Shadow clones?" asked the new genin. "Kaa-chan said in her letter that they passed the memories back to the original, so can't you use that for your work?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen froze at the teen's words. 'Shadow…Clones…' he thought in a dead tone. He turned his head towards the pictures of past hokage's on the wall and pointed an accusing finger at them "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU!?" he shouted towards the pictures "That's how you finished so fast wasn't it Minato, sensei?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "Naruto" he said getting his attention back on him. "I'm giving you pay equal to an A-rank mission for solving the bane of all hokages, this will also go on your record." He said to the Naruto with joy and pride in his voice. Sarutobi picked up his fingers into a crossed seal and summoned three clones to do his work. Smiling at his work he excused Naruto from his office. Once Naruto was gone he quickly scanned the room and when it was all clear he reached under his desk when *click* a secret compartment opened up and from it he pulled out a familiar orange book. Opening up to where he left off he started giggling perversely while a blush appeared on his face with a streak of blood coming out his nose. Sometimes it pays to be hokage.

* * *

><p>When Naruto got home that night he pulled out that extra scroll with the Uzumaki clan spiral on it and opened it up with another smear of blood. Inside the scroll were seals categorized as such; Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, chakra control techniques, a book, and weapon forging guides. Smiling at what was in front of him he unsealed everything that was inside the seals. Under Ninjutsu were Jutsu ranging from C to A-rank for the five basic elements as long as a piece of paper with a note that told him it would help him find out his affinity. Upon channeling chakra into the paper it first split in two halves. Then one half burst into bright orange flames while the other half turned into water showing that he had three strong affinities towards wind, water, and fire; leaving him only truly weak towards earth jutsu. Sealing the Ninjutsu back into the main scroll he unsealed the Taijutsu only to find a note that said, 'you are an Uzumaki make your own damn Taijutsu style!' sweat dropping at the note he decided to move on only to find that the Kenjutsu scroll said the same damn thing! "I have a feeling I got my pranking habits from my Kaa-chan if this is anything to go by." Muttered Naruto not really knowing what he should be feeling.<p>

Hoping that the Fuinjutsu seal had something useful he was rewarded with his mother's notes on sealing. Ranging from barriers, how to make sealing scrolls, explosive tags, gravity seals and a myriad of other seals. Smiling at finally finding something useful he resealed them all back. Moving onto next to the seal he unsealed the chakra control exercises and skimmed them and found them to be full of useful techniques. Moving to the sealed book he unsealed it to be met with _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ signed by some guy named Jiraiya. Looking at it he placed it onto the nightstand to read it later. If his mom put a book in the scroll it must have been important. Deciding that he could hold off from the weapon forging guides until later he decided to head to bed.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and a half since we've last seen Naruto and over the past few days he's put his clones to work.<p>

Making five-hundred clones he set one hundred clones to learn wind, fire, and water manipulation and with the goal of learning a new jutsu for each element before team selections. He then set then another hundred to study his mother's notes on seals. Leaving the last hundred clones to work on the tree walking exercise to help him with his chakra control. And his training bore fruit. He can now make his own explosive tags and storage seals in a matter of a few seconds. And from his elemental training he managed to do the leaf cutting, burning , and drying exercises which was the first step in the mastering the elements. From there he learned three jutsu; Futon: Daitoppa (great breakthrough, Suiton: Mizurappa (water trumpet), and Katon: Fenikkusu no yari (Phoenix spear) all of which were c-rank jutsu at base level which can get stronger with the more chakra added. He also managed to learn how to walk on trees with no hands and has started on water walking.

With his Kekkei genkai and weapons he's managed to feel comfortable using them. With Ember Celica he's managed to get comfortable with using the recoil of the gauntlets to fight and maneuver around as well as to time the release of the blasts to reduce the recoil to almost nothing when he doesn't want to. Meaning he can blast from point blank or anywhere and not be moved around. He can shoot concussive blast when he adds chakra to the Ember Celica and explosive shots when he adds his aura along with his chakra. His strength of the phoenix has allowed him extra strength and speed the more a fight rages on add that to his Uzumaki longevity, chakra and aura strength, and the regeneration form the nine tails he can easily be the worst opponent for Taijutsu specialists and close combat fighters.

He's managed to even get the Kawarimi down with no seals at all. He could make shadow clones and swap with them at will basically. Only a skilled sensor would be able to pick up the extra chakra needed for the switch, and they'd have to be really, really skilled.

So for our favorite Uzumaki it is clear to say that this past week and a half has been good. He even got a new set of clothes for the 'new' Naruto he was going to show the world. Starting from the bottom it was red shinobi sandals with a black sole, red shin protectors and gold wrapping tape where the shin protectors and sandals meet. Black shinobi pants with white kunai holster and pouch held onto his pants with white tape. He also had a white sash on his waist that had its ends ending of to the sides ending at his mid-thigh to add a bit of variety to his wardrobe. He also had a black long sleeved ninja shirt with mesh lining the inside. Over the shirt he wore a red vest that had to gold stripes on the chest area along with a gold trim along the collar and a gold Uzumaki clan swirl on the back. On his arms he had red forearm protectors and black finger less gloves under his Ember Celica. On his forehead he proudly wore the forehead protector that Iruka gave to him showing that he was a genin of the leaf. Under his shirt he wore the locket his mother left him along with a mesh t-shirt to protect him from certain attacks. (A/N: if you are having a hard time imagining the clothes look up Mega man zero his clothes are based of zero's armor.)

After reminiscing over his training week our red tipped blonde finally made way inside the classroom where he will learn who his teammates will be. He just felt on top of the world with all the change that's happened in his life.

He made it inside and sat in near the middle of the classroom next to the resident brooder, Sasuke Uchiha. Who like the majority of the class was also a clan heir, well then again he was the only one left. He like Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara were next in line to lead their respective clans. Speaking of Shikamaru he was making his way to the back of the class when he spotted Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here? This is for those who graduated." He stated in a bored tone.

In response Naruto flicked his thumb on his forehead protector and said "look at this here forehead protector, this means I passed."

Shrugging and muttering "troublesome" since it would be too much work to find out how he actually passed he made his way to the back and sat next to Chouji and started sleeping.

For a few moments all was quiet and everyone enjoyed the calm. But as all good things go, they too must come to an end. And the end to this was two stampeding fan girls known as Ino Yamanaka and her rival for the king of emo's non-existent affections Sakura Haruno. (A/n: you know what they all look like, why bother. I'm pretty lazy :D) they started arguing over who came in first before they spotted the class 'dobe' sitting next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun.'

"Dobe what do you think you're doing next to my Sasuke-kun!?" asked the pink haired howler monkey. Naruto looked at her and normally would have fawned over her but his mother's words reached his ears and he remembered, '_this world is made up of men and women_ _s__o it's only natural to take an interest in girls._ _But just don't get hooked on bad women.' _He knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to give his seat to her to appease her and make her appreciate him and acknowledge him. He did everything for her and got nothing in return, less than nothing actually. Close to seven years of one sided affections towards someone who had eyes for one person and crushed anyone she thought as a threat to that. And then he remembered all the beating he got from Sakura and realized that she was a bad woman he got hooked on for some reason. He knew that he had to stop these feelings for her. But how? Guess he can try what he does with the villagers, so he adopted a second mask to deal with Sakura. So with his mother's words in mind and plan thought out he replied.

"Sorry Sakura but as you can see I am sitting here as it was the first seat open. Now if that is all I'd like you to please leave me alone, you are blocking my light." He said as he pulled out _Tales of a gutsy shinobi _from his pouch and began reading where he left of. Believe it or not it was a good book and apparently where he got his name from.

After he spoke his piece everyone in the class stared at him in shock as if he grew a second head. He just told his 'Sakura-Chan' to leave him alone. What happened to the dobe? First the clothes and now this. What is next a kekkei genkai from a forgotten clan? Yeah right. Like that'll happen.

'What did he say to me?!' '**HE'S PROBABLY ACTING THIS WAY TO LOOK COOLER THAN SASUKE-KUN WE CAN NOT LET THIS GO UNPUNISHED! CHA!'** replied a voice from within her head alongside hers. "Move and stop trying to act cooler than Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out as she geared back her fist in order to smack him on the head as usual.

Glancing to his right and seeing it coming he couldn't help but hurt a little on the inside. Did he really mean so little to her? He knew the fist was a lot slower than what he and his clones were capable of. Not bothering to block and look up from his book he emitted an Aura shield to take the blow and stop her dead in hear tracks. Everyone stared wide eyed at the weird barrier surrounding the 'dobe' of all people. It was that moment that Iruka chose to walk into the classroom. Seeing what was going on and being filled in on some of Naruto's new abilities by Sarutobi, Iruka decided to call his class to pay attention.

"Alright everyone shows over. Everyone take a seat." When no one moved a tic enveloped Iruka's head and used his patented Big head Jutsu to increase his voice and head to comical proportion. "**I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"** And like magic everyone did as they were told. Putting what happened with Naruto and Sakura in the back of their minds for now, especially a brooding Uchiha who sought to have that power for himself. "Alright class now that you're settled in I'd like to say that I'm proud of all of you and that you all did great to reach where you are now. I am no longer your teacher but your peer in the shinobi forces. And as such I'd like to read of teams. Starting from the top team 1….." and for a while Naruto dosed off and continued reading his book. Until "Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki" that caught his attention. "Sasuke Uchiha" *thump* head meet desk. Desk meet head. "and Sakura Haruno" *thump**thump**thump* was all people could hear as the saw Naruto bang his head on the desk over and over muttering "damn" over and over again. 'So much for hoping to distance myself to let go.' He thought to himself. Iruka finished off naming the rest of the teams which included team 8 which had Kiba, Hinata, and Shino and team 10 which reformed the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They were dismissed towards lunch and asked to return in an hour to meet their Jonin sensei.

The time came for the genin to meet their Jonin sensei and after a few minutes all that was left was team seven.

Half an hour later we find them still waiting with the Uchiha staring out the window resting his head on his crossed hands, the howler monkey pestering him for a date, and Naruto reading his mother's sealing notes.

Another hour and a half later Sakura is ranting about late sensei's and how Naruto better not hold her and Sasuke back, the Uchiha still staring out the window with the occasional twitch in his eyebrow, and Naruto still reading his mother's notes. He then closed it when he heard the door open revealing a tall lanky man with silver gravity defying hair; a face mask accompanied by his forehead protector covering his left eye wearing the standard Jonin uniform. After lazily looking over team seven having his eye widening slightly when he gazes at Naruto and like the hokage swore he saw someone else standing there he states, "My first impression of you is…you're boring. Meet me on the roof." And like that he was gone. Not knowing what to say after that team seven stays still for a while before regaining their bearings and head for the roof.

* * *

><p>On the roof we find the same lazy Jonin sitting on the railing reading a familiar orange book. Team seven soon arrives and sits on the steps across from the lazy man. "Alright why don't we introduce ourselves? Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." He said without looking up from his book.<p>

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us how it's done?" asked Sakura at a surprisingly normal speaking level. All she got were 'are you serious?' looks from the rest of the team.

Sighing the Jonin decided to appease her. "Alright I'll start my name Is Kakashi Hatake. I like….I dislike….and my dreams for the future? None of your business. And hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. You're up pinky." He replied with an eye smile?

'All we got was his name' was the collective thought of the genin.

"Alright then, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like… (looks left) *squeal* dreams …(looks left) *squeal*hobbies… (looks left) *squeal*."

"and things you hate?"

"NARUTO!" she yelled earning a shrug from Naruto as he cleaned his ears from the loud scream.

"Alrighty now you with the duck's ass on your head." He stated with an eye-smile as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke _Uchiha._ I don't like anything. I hate a lot of things. I don't do hobbies. And my dream…no my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

'Of course, better try to knock him of course.' thought the jonin

'Emo much?' thought Naruto.

'That was so hot, Sasuke-kun' not even gonna try.

"Alright flame head your turn." He said pointing at Naruto

Nodding In return he started, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, ramen, Ayame-nee, Old man Teuchi, Neko-nee, Iruka-sensei, and Hokage-Jiji. I also like my Kaa-chan and the things she left me"

Seeing what she believed to be an opportunity to impress her Sasuke-kun she didn't stop to think first before she yelled out, "Naruto stop lying we all know you're an orphan don't make things up!"

Now that did it for him, he know knew that he made the right choice in letting go of his feelings. "I may be an orphan _Sakura_" he spoke with venom "but that doesn't mean I didn't have a mother. And careful what you say I'm not the only orphan here!" he stated back pointing towards Sasuke who was also giving her the eye, all genin failed to notice Kakashi giving her the same eye. Shrinking back into her seat he continued where he left off, " As I was saying I like the things she left me like this locket" he said as pulled it out and showed it to them "and the weapons and techniques she left me" he said and earned narrow eyes from the Uchiha and curious eyes from the Jonin. "I dislike traitors, super perverts, alcoholics and pedophiles."

* * *

><p>Across the elemental nations the three legendary sannin all sneezed and chalked it up to someone talking about them. While three different things happened. One ended up spilling her sake, the other ended up alerting the women on the other side of the bath house, and the third ended up messing up his make-up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Also the three minuets it takes to heat ramen and ignorant bastards who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed within" this got him an understanding look from the jonin and curious looks from his fellow genin. "Hobbies I gotta say training, gardening, and learning Fuinjutsu. And my dreams for the future is to become hokage and make my mother proud as well as find out what happened to my sister." He finished solemnly<p>

Now that got the attention of all three people next to Naruto.

'So he knows about her too? I hope wherever she is she is safe.' Thought Kakashi since he remembered Kushina telling him she was expecting twins.

Both Sasuke and Sakura wanted to ask but seeing the look on his face decided to drop the matter.

"Okay then now that we know more about each other, let's get down to the real business at hand. Tomorrow we will be conducting a special training I like to call survival training." He said with amusement clear in his voice.

"But sensei we already did survival training. Why do it again?" asked the bookworm.

Chuckling evilly Kakashi told them. "This isn't you're average survival training, no this is much more than that. This is more along the lines of a test" he held up his hand to keep Sakura from screeching "this test all the other Jonin Sensei and I are giving will drop the graduates of this graduating class by 66% to only 33% actually passing." He stood up from the railing and looked at his possible students "now I want you to meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 6am for the test. And I suggest you don't eat breakfast. Later." He lazily waved and left in a poof.

Getting up from his seat Naruto left the roof in order to prepare for the test that will let him stay a genin or not. Toying with his locket he hoped he was ready for whatever was coming his way tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there is chapter one hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. Please review and follow. Criticism is welcomed as long as its constructive. Pairings is still up in the air, might be fem!haku, fuu, Yugito maybe even Karin or hell even Mito who knows you guys decide. Well till next time.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NARUTO UZUMAKI<span>_**

· **Age: 13**

· **Hair: blonde with red tips**

· **Eyes: amethyst**

· **Semblance: Strength of the phoenix **

· **Weapons: shuriken, kunai, explosive tags, Ember Celica**

· **Key items: locket, Ember Celica,**

· **Jutsu:**

o **Futon: Daitoppa **

o **Katon: Fenikkusu no yari**

o **Suiton: Mizurappa **

o **Shadow clone jutsu**

o **Kawarimi no jutsu**

o **Henge no jutsu**


	2. The Golden Bell Test

A/n: Hey guys welcome back to Konoha's Golden Blast and I'd like to say that it got better reviews that I expected in under a day it was in the 3 page under most followed. Anyways addressing some concerns

To Kushina writing the letter, it was a convenient way to get the letter in there. The gut feeling that Minato got was supposed to be like an omen which just got them to write it just in case. She put everything in the letter with the intention of retrieving it later if nothing happened.

The different personalities are bad character development on my part as pointed out to me by Noriver. but for Sakura, let's say I absolutely hated her in part one so I may bash her a bit more by making her a complete bitch who will eventually reign it in. maybe. I'll add some character dev this chapter to get more in touch with them by having him reflect on what he did yesterday and what he really felt. I didn't put a lot of it before since I wrote this as if I were reading it by putting myself In the character shoes and interpreting their emotions.

Also I went back and revised the last chapter and took away gambol shroud and the clones and added some more things that sort of made a bit more sense like a teensy bit more character development but not a lot. So just wanted to let you know.

And for the pairing so far Mito is coming in the lead with Haku and fuu right behind her. So get prepared for some incest if it doesn't change. Lemons don't ask I don't really feel comfortable writing that but that may change if I grow a pair. Oh first to guess where Mito gets a picture of a cookie. I might do a small harem with three but that's about it.

Also note that this is slight AU so not everything will go as it did in cannon, so things will change so don't get your panties in a bunch.

In the words of Yang and feety84 "let's get this story of with a yang!"

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**_"_****Tailed-beast/Boss-Summon speaking"**

**"_Tailed-beast/Boss-summon thoughts"_**

Jutsu and other techniques

* * *

><p>As morning dawned in the village hidden in the leaves, the morning rays cast a shadow over the mountain that shows the faces of all the Hokage who have taken up mantle from the first to the fourth. The heads look down upon the village acting as silent guardians.<p>

The rays of dawn not only touched the mountains but also managed to sneak their way past the curtains of the citizens within. In particular the rays pass the curtains of a certain flame headed genin forcing him to cover his face in a vain attempt to block out the sun. Moments later the alarm he set to go off in the morning did as planned and rang.

Sighing in frustration Naruto rose up from bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes followed by stretching. Rising out of bed he walked over to the bathroom and took his morning shower to start off his morning routine. Once he lather rinsed and repeated he dried himself off and got dressed for the day.

Walking out of the bedroom and making his way towards his kitchen he opened the fridge to take out some fish he made last night and started up the rice cooker to enjoy with his fish.

Normally Naruto would enjoy a few cups of instant ramen with some milk to go along with it. But his mother said that he should eat healthy which meant more vegetables, fruits, dairies and meats and less noodles and carbs. It was one of the things that Naruto had to change in order to live up to the expectations of his mother. So limiting his ramen to only once a week he set out to find more things than ramen to eat. Most of it he tried to grow himself like the herbs and a few vegetables, some he hunted out in the forest which seemed to bring in a good amount of food. But for anything else he finally came up with the idea to use a Henge in order to buy things he couldn't grow or hunt for. He so wished he came up with that sooner.

Thinking back to living up to his mother's expectations or advice at times he thought of Sakura. He had the biggest crush on her. He couldn't deny that. But he's been trying to live by the last things his mother wrote to him and Sakura collided with those words. He tried to come up with a mask showing that he was no longer interested, but that was just it. It was only a mask, a mask meant to hide his true feelings. He knew that it would be a while before he got over her but you just can't get rid of seven years of feelings for the same girl and expect to be fine. But deep down he always knew they would never work out. She would always berate him, always beat him, always put him down, always turn him down for Sasuke. It's always Sasuke never Naruto, and even now he could see it would always be Sasuke. Then when she called him an orphan to his face to try and impress 'her Sasuke-kun' he knew that those feelings had to stop. You just don't do that.

Sighing Naruto got up from the table and scooped up some of the rice that was now ready. Sitting back down he broke his chopsticks and began to eat after saying his thanks for the food. Kakashi suggested he did not eat. And Naruto just let that suggestion go in one ear and out the other. Naruto needed food to keep his body going, it doesn't do good to have massive amounts of chakra and have no food at all, it does terrible work to one's chakra control according to his mother's exercises. Thinking about that he wondered if his other two teammates were doing the same or listening to Kakashi and not eat. Oh well not his problem.

Finishing up his breakfast Naruto set the plates in the kitchen and slowly made his way towards the door. Next to the door was a nightstand with his forehead protector on it with a mirror on the wall above. Stopping at the nightstand to tie his forehead protector to his forehead and stared at his reflection. Seeing his hair was not as spiky as it should be he placed both hands on his head and ruffled it around about until it was its usual spikey disheveled mess. He learned to love his hair after the first time he went to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p><em>A six year old Naruto was walking down the road that lined the entirety of the leaf village. He had been living on his own for the past four months now and it was a lot harder to come by food now. He used to at least get the scraps back at the orphanage but now he didn't have that. Sometimes he would steal food form stores that wouldn't allow him in or search through trashcans when he was really desperate. <em>

_Kicking a rock out of the way he continued on his trek down the road to where the apartment his Jiji gave him. He would normally take the direct route but there was some sort of festival that again he was not allowed to attend in the way. This new route was a bit longer but he knew he'd be able to get home. As he walked along the road he was stopped dead in his tracks by an alluring smell that wafted at his nose. Following that scent Naruto came upon a little noodle shop called Ichiraku's. Looking at where the smell was coming from Naruto at least wanted to find out what exactly was making that smell. _

_Making his way under the flaps that signified the entrance to the shop he sat up on the stools that lined that bar. He heard the clanking of pots and pans, the running of water and other noises that are normal for a restaurant. Looking at the menu he failed to notice a pretty looking brunette wearing an apron and a bandana over her head. Upon seeing the flame haired child in front of her she put on small smile and walked up to the counter surprising Naruto. "Welcome to Ichiraku's" she started "best ramen in all the nations. My name's Ayame what can I get you today?" she asked while waiting patiently for the boy to answer her question._

_Startled by the surprising act of kindness Naruto looked up at the waitress and asked her a question she was not expecting. "What's ramen?" he asked getting a shocked look from the girl. Growing up in an orphanage with less than kind workers never really left him with many options for food besides scarps. And only because they were forced to, they would of loved to leave the 'demon' without food at all. _

_Getting over her shock and realizing who her customer really was the kind girl only gained a sympathetic expression of her face and responded. "Well ramen is one of the bestest foods anyone can eat, one of our more enthusiastic customer called it the food of the gods because she felt as though it was a gift from the gods. Would you like to try some?" she asked as she looked at the boy for an answer. All she saw was the boy in front of her lowering his gaze and shifting uncomfortably while mumbling something she couldn't hear, "Excuse me? Can you say that one more time?" she asked with nothing but kindness in her voice._

_"…I don't have any money…" he all but muttered. _

_Giving the boy a sad look she thought of a way to rectify that and told him that since he's never had ramen the first bowl was on the house. _

_Looking at the girl with disbelief in his eyes Naruto asked the only thing he could think of, "why?" _

_"So you can know why we sell the best darn noodle in all the lands!" she exclaimed with a bit of pride and happiness in her voice._

_Tears brimmed around Naruto's eyes as he was offered this small act of kindness, but then again to someone like Naruto a little meant a lot._

_Wiping the tears from his eyes before they can get out he exclaimed, "Thank you Ayame-neechan!" Smiling the waitress went into the back for a few minutes only to come back out with a bowl of steaming something. But Naruto knew that that bowl of steaming something was what was making that smell, it must have been ramen._

_Setting the bowl down Ayame smiled and told him to enjoy his first bowl of ramen and tell her what he thinks. After giving his thanks for the food Naruto lifted a few noodles up to his mouth. Once the noodles reached his tongue he froze, his pupils dilated and time seem to freeze. Ayame seeing this waved a hand in front of his face to see if he was okay and was surprised when he shouted, "THIS IS DELICIOUS! THAT LADY WAS RIGHT THIS IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" and then went on to breath in the noodles before him. Giggling Ayame watched as he ate at an alarming rate. Finally deciding to take a good look at the boy she noticed his amethyst eyes and the red tips in his golden blonde hair. _

_Smiling she looked at the boy and told him, "You know with your hair like that it makes it look like it is on fire, looks awesome if you ask me. Not a lot of people have hair that's two great colors and makes it look naturally awesome."_

_Naruto stopped eating and digested what she just said to him. No one has ever really complimented him on his hair before, always made fun of it for being two colors. He slowly reached up and messed with his hair while a blush adorned his face, "thanks, no one else likes my hair" he told her honestly. _

_Smiling she tousled his hair affectionately and told him that she loved his hair it would make him look fierce and strong in the future. Those words really resonated with Naruto he was honestly considering cutting of the red tips from his hair to seem a bit more normal but now that he had at least one person that actually liked his hair and that made him feel acceptance even if it was on a small degree._

* * *

><p>And since that day Naruto has loved his hair. Ayame made him love his hair and have some self confidence in himself. And now with his semblance it fit in even more than it did before. Looking over at the clock he saw that he had twenty minutes before he had to be at the training grounds. So with that thought in mind and his reminiscing over he set out for the test that would decide his fate as a ninja. Smirking at the idea of a challenge he closed the door behind him and jumped on the roofs heading towards training grounds seven.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the training grounds with five minutes to spare Naruto took notice of his surroundings. In the center of the training grounds seemed to be a large clearing with three logs set up right for someone to use. Along the clearing ran a small river. Surrounding that middle clearing where acres of woods that also had small clearings similar to the one he is in now.<p>

While he was looking around he saw his teammates where already there. Sasuke was leaning against a tree trying not to be irritated at the girl at his side pestering him for a date. Seeing her fawning over him yet again Naruto sighed before putting on a smile on his face. He thought about it last night and realized that he couldn't be kind of standoff-ish with his team if he wanted to get along. But that was asking a lot out of probably the two people in his class that hated him the most.

Making his way over to his team he made sure he had his smile on before greeting them, "Good Morning!" he greeted as he was a few feet away. Both of them looked up to see Naruto there in his red and black outfit with gold accents smiling at them with a wave of his hand. Sakura looked up but then went back to asking for dates. Sasuke seeing him replied with his usual Uchiha language of "Hn." and looked back out towards the forest. Sweat dropping at the lack of reaction from his team Naruto decided to have some fun. "Why yes Sasuke the weather is great" he teased hoping to get something out of the Uchiha. And got something he did.

"Hn." He replied back

Not one to pass this up Naruto place one hand on his chin and said, "Why yes the weather all weak has been great, not a single cloud of rain for weeks." Oh how Naruto was enjoying the slowly frustrated look that was coming on Sasuke's face. As this was going on Sakura was looking back and forth between the two boys with a worried and annoyed look when looking at her crush and Ex-admirer respectively.

Deciding she had enough she opened her mouth to defend the honor of her Sasuke-Kun, "Naruto! Stop annoying Sasuke-kun!"

"Jeez Sakura, forgive me for trying to talk to my team. How are we supposed to work as a team if we hate each-others guts? Huh?!" he said while waving his arms around. Stopping and putting one hand on his hip while putting towards the sky with his other, "That simply cannot do! NO SIR! We are to show everyone else that as team seven we are the best!" Naruto exclaimed with mock-authority that actually sounded real.

Smirking at that not even Sasuke can deny that fact, he simply couldn't be on anything but the best team. "Hn." Was all he said as a response to Naruto's exclamation?

Seeing as her crush agreed to his words if that 'hn.' Was anything to go by then who was she to disagree. "We'll I guess I can't deny that fact." Sakura stated hesitantly.

'Finally we can agree on something!' Naruto thought in exasperation, 'Am I only going to be able to get anything positive out of them by playing on their egos?' he thought to himself with a sweat drop hoping that that was not the case. But then again he can't really look a gift horse in the mouth. "That's more like it!" he said with a grin, though he was unprepared for the awkward silence that followed. "Think Kakashi is gonna be late again?" he deadpanned.

The three genin looked at each other than at the shadow Naruto casted and hung their head realizing that he most likely will come late.

Guessing that bonding time was over, Naruto sat by a tree and took out his mother's sealing notes and opened up to where he left off and waited for Kakashi sensei. Normally he would be as fidgety as Sakura who stopped pestering Sasuke for a date and was wondering where her teacher was. But he knew there was a time and a place for that plus he really wanted to learn how to do this compound explosion tag his mother bookmarked with a bunch of stars on the page. Guess he got his love for explosions from his mother, then again that would explain why Ember Celica could practically launch explosions. He loved when things went off with a bang.

* * *

><p>It's now been two hours since the genin have arrived to training ground seven and their cyclpotic sensei has yet to arrive. Sasuke looked indifferent, but if one where to pay close attention to his eyes one would see them twitch in annoyance every now and then. Sakura had not shut up passing the forty-five minute mark and was making death threats that she had no hopes of going through with. And Naruto? He was sleeping with the book laid across his face without a care in the world.<p>

Approaching eight o'clock in the morning the winds shifted and a swirl of leaves and Kakashi appeared before his team in all his lazy glory. Sakura Finally laying her eyes upon the main subject of her annoyance, the second being the snoring Naruto, decided to relief some frustration, "You're late!" she screeched and ended up waking up Naruto who fumbled around being woken up from such a nice dream.

After rubbing the dream out of his eyes he deadpanned towards Sakura and told her, "Did you have to wake me up Sakura? I was having such a nice dream. I was being served a super extra-large bowl of ramen by Ayame-nee saying it was for free" he said the last part with crocodile tears streaming down one of his eyes at leaving such a beautiful dream. All he got in return were incredulous looks from his team. "What? It's true!" he huffed crossing his arms childishly.

Clearing his throat Kakashi managed to get the attention of his team. "Sorry I was late but on my way here a black cat crossed my path and I passed out when it turned into a beautiful mocha skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes. Did I mention she was naked?" he said with an eye smile.

Sasuke and Sakura gave their sensei disbelieving looks. Naruto on the other hand just stared at his sensei with a look of mock jealousy hoping to ease the tension in his teammates, "Kakashi-sensei you lucky dog, just this once I'll forgive you. The bro-code lists that one cannot lie about seeing a naked woman" he said sagely then proceeding to do a weird and tedious handshake with Kakashi ending with both of them rocketing their fists upwards and muttering "Bros!" They both turned to see both Sakura and Sasuke having face faulted towards the floor. Upon seeing this Naruto thumbed up his sensei for playing along receiving an eye-smile in return.

Once everyone got their bearings again Kakashi decided to lead them to the stumps in the middle of the grounds and begin the explanation of his test. Pulling out an alarm clock, which made him receive death glare from both Sasuke and Sakura, he set it to ring at noon. "Now let's get started, your assignment is simple" he started while pulling out two bells from his pouch "you just have to take these bells from me. That's it." He said while jingling them. "If you fail to get them before the bell rings then you go without lunch. Not only that but you will also be tied up to those posts while I eat my lunch in front of you." No sooner did those words leave his mouth did both Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growl. Noticing one stomach didn't growl everyone laid eyes on Naruto. "Naruto did you eat breakfast this morning when I asked that you didn't?" questioned Kakashi with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto explained, "Of course I did. You suggested we don't eat breakfast. And I took your suggestion and tossed it out the window. My chakra control is barely acceptable as it is. It'd be terrible and absolutely non-existent if I didn't eat." both of his teammates where glaring daggers at him trying to hide their embarrassment for having missed that while the 'dead-last' didn't, only Kakashi caught the mischievous look on his face after he told his story.

Looking down at his team Kakashi decided it was now or never. "Now that that is out of the way let's begin on my mark!" at this his squad tensed and looked ready for when he started the exam. "Get ready…." He drawled "…Annnnd Start!" as soon as those words left his mouth the three genin jumped into the air vanishing from sight. Looking around Kakashi was pleased to note that for their level his team was hidden pretty well. 'Well they understand that much. Good. They've hidden well.' Looking over the clearing one more time he laid eyes upon Naruto standing in front of him arms crossed. "Huh?"

Lifting a thumb up to his chest Naruto declared his challenge, "Alright sensei you and me right now! Fair and square! Let's rock!"

Up in the trees Sasuke thought his teammate was a fool, scratch that he knew he was a fool.

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit…hot headed" Kakashi deadpanned.

Smirking Naruto looked at Kakashi and stated, "Oh yea? The only hot head here is going to be you once I pound your face into the ground!" and with that was dashing at Kakashi and reasonable speeds. Kakashi not being impressed reached into his pouch. Seeing this Naruto hesitated his advancement.

"Shinobi battle techniques lesson one: Taijutsu. The physical part." He finished by pulling out an orange book from his pouch. And a book Naruto recognized. Having finished _Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi_ a few days after reading it he wondered if Jiraiya had wrote any other books and stumbled upon the glory that was _Icha-Icha. _And since he was a healthy teen with urges and hormones he knew that the book was a masterpiece. He's only read the prologue but to put it bluntly, the level of drama, fluttering of the heart, burning tragedy, the evil secrets, and the beautiful love of a man and a woman is truly wonderful! Forcing down the blush that crawled up on his face before Kakashi saw, which he did, he just stared at his sensei. "What are you waiting for? Make your move."

"You're really going to read that book during our fight?" Naruto asked while his eyebrow twitched.

"Of course how else am I going to find out what happens?" he said lazily "You're just a green genin, the dead last if I'm correct. It won't matter if I read or not."

Punching his palm Naruto just gave Kakashi a forced smile, "Oh yeah? Well I'll make you eat those words!" with that he continued his charge at Kakashi. Knowing that he was outclassed Naruto decided to see how his Sensei would react so he went back to his brawler Taijutsu style. He still didn't have one but he was well underway in developing one for his Ember Celica he was leaning towards the name _Bāsuto-ken _or Burst Fist due to the burst of energy his weapons make. Anyway coming up From Kakashi's right he lead with an elbow for his head, which got blocked. Ducking down he picked up momentum to go for a rising kick, only for Kakashi to duck. Regaining his balance Naruto rotated his body and launched his fist to make contact with Kakashi's face, only for Kakashi to appear kneeling down behind Naruto. "Huh?"

Holding the tiger sign Kakashi spoke, "Don't let the enemy get behind you all the time."

Off in the bushes Sakura sees what Kakashi is doing and gasp 'A hand sign?! Isn't that to focus his chakra? He could destroy Naruto with that sign."

Off in the trees Sasuke also watched the interaction 'that hand sign is for a jutsu. He's not toying with Naruto. He's going to demolish him.' Smirking he thought 'Serves him right. The dobe needs to learn some 'remedial lessons''

Back with the flame and silver heads Kakashi decided he has drawn this on long enough, with a glint in his eyes he shouts the name of his attack, "LEAF VILLAGE HIDDEN SECRET JUTSU!" Looking back Naruto sees the trajectory in which the Jonin's hands are going and pales. Before Kakashi reached his target, Naruto decided to show off a bit of his abilities and swapped himself with a shadow clone as Kakashi's hands went up the clone's ass and finished calling out his attack with a loss of words seeing his victim go up in a 'poof' of smoke, "a … thousand years of…death?" looking around he asked "Hey where'd you go?"

Hearing feet land behind him he turned to see Naruto with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Did you just try to shove your fingers down…there?" he asked in a low voice while his hair slowly rose and waved around a little. Lifting his head an inch it showed that his eyes were glowing behind his hair. 'That bastard!' Naruto raged to himself. 'That was a shadow clone! I Fu**ing felt that!'

Kakashi seeing this paled a little. Oh he knew who his parents were alright. He knew them well. And because of the he knew what was happening. Waving hair? Check. Glowing eyes? Check. Related to the leaves red hot habanero? *sigh*check. Yep. Kakashi was now dealing with the Uzumaki signature temper. A branch of rage he wished he'd never have to face again, the boy was too much like his mother for Kakashi's liking. Hoping to placate the boy Kakashi held his hands up in mock surrender while sweating a bit, "Maa maa Naruto no need to get worked up over that. It was just a way to make sure you don't leave your back open when fighting someone."

Smiling a truly terrifying smile Naruto responded with a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh I understand Kakashi-sensei" he started as he shot his arms downwards activating Ember Celica to switch to gauntlet mode. Once ready he lifted his eyes and raised his fists and said "I understand completely. Let me show you just how much I understand!" and with that he was off yet again after the aloof Jonin.

'Oh boy.' He thought 'if those are anything like Kushina's weapon then I'd better be prepared for anything.' As Naruto reached his target, fist raised, he launched himself from a shadow clone to appear crouched down in front of Kakashi in order to launch an uppercut at his chin. Kakashi being not so ready for the swap, barely had enough time to dodge the attack.

Once Kakashi got a few feet away from Naruto he focused as the boy rushed him again with a fist coming towards his face. Kakashi leaned to his side and pushed Naruto's back making him keep going forward. But as Kakashi turned around he saw something that he did not expect, Naruto launched an explosion form his right gauntlet and using the recoil as momentum nailed Kakashi with a sharp elbow strike to the chest sending him stumbling a few feet away. 'Okay. Was not expecting that to happen' Kakashi winced as he laid a hand on where he was hurt. 'That packed quite the punch.'

Both of Naruto's teammates stared with curiosity at Naruto's weapons wondering what their function was.

Seeing that Kakashi was a bit dazed from the attack Naruto shot into the air and flipped himself to face downwards once he reached his peak. There he concentrated a large amount of his aura into his right fist making it look as if it was covered in bright orange flames he began to plummet to the ground. Seeing the shadow looming over him Kakashi looked up to see Naruto speeding at him with a smirk on his face. Before Naruto reached the ground, Kakashi leapt backwards a couple more feet to avoid being hit. Upon impact Naruto fired the aura into the ground causing a three foot crater to from around him. Kakashi stared at him with a wide eye thanking Kami that he dodged that bullet. Slowly Naruto rose up from the ground with a blank face and rushed Kakashi yet again.

Kakashi being ready this time began a close range fight with Naruto. As Naruto would punch and try to blast Kakashi, said jonin would just parry the attacks to the side and avoid the attacks all together. Though he was not being hit, he was being pushed back.

Sakura seeing this wondered where did Naruto learn how to do this, he never showed this much skill in the academy. Sasuke on the other hand was wondering where the dobe got those weapons when he, an Uchiha, should have had them. 'I should have those weapons, with their power I can use it to defeat _him'_ he thought with a glare at the flame haired teen.

Back to the fight Kakashi was really handing it to Kushina for knowing how to make great weapons. He knew that the Uzumaki made weapons for their children and he remembered that Naruto said that his mother left him something so it was easy to put the dots together. The way he fought with them was intuitive and deadly. Naruto could practically fight without ever leaving himself open for a counter attack. Why? Well because if he over extended himself he could fire his gauntlets and use the recoil to quickly cover himself if he needed to.

After another one of his punches were parried, Naruto used the location of his arm to fire of a shot and use the recoil to spin in place allowing him to lead to a spin kick which caught Kakashi by surprise. Smirking a teasing smirk Naruto couldn't help but ask, "So how am I doing for part one of Ninja techniques sensei?"

Having seen enough of the Uzumaki's fighting style, Kakashi took his turn in this little bout. Since Naruto only reached his chest Kakashi had to kneel a bit when delivering his attacks. He started with a one=two punch towards Naruto's chest only for him to block with his gauntlets. Using his forward momentum Kakashi spun around and made Naruto skid back a bit from the force of the blow. Seeing that he was open Kakashi began to launch punch after punch at Naruto. Naruto got hit by more than a couple of the hits and they were starting to add up. Add up in Naruto's favor that is. Thanks to his semblance Naruto was only getting stronger the more damage he took. Once he had enough Naruto caused a small shock wave with nothing but his aura causing Kakashi to be dragged a few feet backwards.

Now Kakashi was met with a Naruto that had his hair on fire. His side bangs were now floating upwards looking like little horns with energy swaying around his hair looking like the fire that dances in a campfire. "Um Naruto? You do know your hair is on fire right?" Kakashi pointed out with a dull expression.

"Oh don't worry Kakashi sensei" he started while cracking his knuckles "this I just one of the ability I get from my kekkei genkai." This got his sensei as well as his teammates to open their eyes wide with shock 'He has a Kekkei Genkai!?' Kakashi thought 'okay got to play this smart and find out a bit more.'

"Oh is that so? I've heard of the Uzumaki clan's Kekkei Genkai, but from my understanding the only got one ability from semblance." He stated with a tone that basically opened up the floor for Naruto to speak. But upon hearing that Naruto came from a clan both Sasuke and Sakura were wondering why they have not heard of it before. But that only lasted a moment thinking if they haven't heard of it than it must have not been important. How wrong they were.

"Yeah normally an Uzumaki would only get one ability from their semblance, but lucky my semblance gives me two abilities. A pretty special semblance that makes me quite deadly. But I'll keep that a secret until I pass this test of yours." He stated with a smirk, "I got to keep some aces up my sleeves right? But I will tell you that my hair being on fire has something to do with my semblance abilities. But besides that…" he finished by mimicking locking a lock by twisting an imaginary key on his lips and tossing it away.

Glancing at the clock Kakashi realized that he still had two other genin to test so with that in his mind he decided that Naruto had proven himself fit for the job, yet only himself. As Naruto came closer to him with a fist raised Kakashi preformed a Kawarimi  and switched places with a log thus ending the fight.

Looking around and realizing that he was gone Naruto cursed his luck and pouted, he was really enjoying not having to punch himself via shadow clones.

* * *

><p>Off within the forest Sakura ran form her spot trying to find Sasuke after seeing Kakashi back off from the fight. Moving through the woods she stopped in order to look around for Sasuke. "psst. Sakura, behind you…" upon hearing those words the pinkette froze and robotically turned around, one could honestly hear clicks as she turned. Once she came face to mask with her sensei her vision was obscured by a flurry of leaves. Once they passed she cleared her mind and looked around to see where her sensei had gone off to. When she noticed he was gone she began her search again but stopped when she heard the bushes rustle. Turing towards them with a kunai in hand she waited to see what would come out of them.<p>

"S-Sakura..?" a voice, a very familiar voice came to her ears. Out of the bushes came a bloody Sasuke with kunai and shuriken coming out of his back. "..H-he got me Sakura.. you got to run…." He said

Upon seeing her crush in that state Sakura let out the only thing she could. A very loud and frightening shriek. And with that she fainted.

Once Sakura made contact with the ground the Sasuke that stood before her vanished and off to the side Kakashi came out pulling his fingers out of his ears. "Shinobi battle techniques lesson two: Genjutsu, Fail." He sighed, 'So much for being top kunoichi of the year. Her record said she was supposed to exceed at Genjutsu. Then again I can't really rely on those records. Look at Naruto's case.' With a sigh he pulled his book back out and continued off from where he left off and searched to test his third and final student.

* * *

><p>We find Kakashi back in another clearing just reading his book without a care in the world. Every now and then one could hear some perverse giggling coming from said jonin. Up in the trees a few ways away a black feathered duck can be seen sticking its but out of the tree wait never mind it's just Sasuke. Said genin was watching his sensei read his book waiting for an opening. 'Come on give me something to work with.' He thought to himself. He saw the way that the dobe faired against the jonin and it angered him. How could the dobe of all people push a jonin back? They were supposed to be under the ANBU who they themselves were only surpassed by the hokage himself. 'No matter I'll just take it one step further and take a bell. That'll prove I'm better than him.'<p>

Upon seeing Kakashi wipe some fake tears from his eyes, 'NOW!' and with that Sasuke began his attack by firing a barrage of kunai and having them all impact the jonin in the back causing his eyes to widen. But that soon faded when the jonin he hit was replaced by the log. 'Tch!' he thought to himself he can't believe he fell for that.

In the bushes a few ways away we find Kakashi yet again except this time he has his hands in prayer, "praise the log." He said to himself thanking the log for its protection. Walking out of the bushes Kakashi approached Sasuke, "we'll since I tested the others in Taijutsu and Genjutsu why don't we begin the third? Shinobi battle techniques lesson three: Ninjutsu. Show me what you got." He said without ever lifting the gaze from his book.

Glaring daggers for not even taking him seriously he tried to defended his wounded pride, weaving through hand signs he held the final sign and yelled out "Katon: Fireball jutsu" and what followed next was a large fire ball heading straight towards the jonin. 'Not bad.' He thought. 'But it could be better.' And with that Kakashi was engulfed by the flame.

Looking around Sasuke checked all his sides "Left…right….front….back…all that leaves is …above!" he said as he looked up for hands to grab his ankles and pull him into the ground. "What is this!?" he said as he struggled to move.

"Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. A very nifty technique for capturing un assuming prey" noted Kakashi as he appeared right next to Sasuke. Hoping to play on his emotions he took a jab at his pride, "You know Naruto did a far better job than you did. I'm really starting to wonder who the real 'dobe' is" and with that Kakashi was off. And if looks could kill Kakashi would be on crisp scarecrow with the look Sasuke was giving him for calling him worse than Naruto. Him! And Uchiha! And elite!

As he was mulling over ideas on how to get out and strangle his sensei with his own book and wondering if there have been new tomato recipes made he looked over to his left to when he heard the bushes rustle to see a disheveled Sakura come out of them. He saw her look around before she laid eyes on him. Neither said a word as they just stared at each other with a wind picking up strength causing a tumbleweed and a couple of leaves to drift in it. "So you wan…"

Whatever else Sasuke was about to say was cut off by Sakura's scream of "OH MY LORD! SASUKE IS JUST A TALKING HEAD! AAAAAAH!" and with that she was out like a log again.

Sighing Sasuke just muttered to himself for once asking for the dobe to show up only to feel his head being poked by a stick. "Coooool" was all Naruto muttered as he continued to poke Sasuke as if he were a dead body.

After several poke and many tick marks appearing on Sasuke's head he finally had enough. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Just get me out of here!" he practically demanded.

Rubbing his chin Naruto put up a thinking pose before snapping his fingers as a…lightbulb? Appeared above his head. "I'll get you out of here only if you promise to work with me and follow my lead, I know how to pass this test." He said with a victorious/mischievous smirk.

Sasuke looked at him as in mulling over what to do, Naruto seeing his face sighed, "Listen I promise you that if we get the bells I'll make sure you get one. Will that convince you?" he asked with a bit of exasperation in his voice. All he got was a "Hn." From the Uchiha. Naruto deadpanned at him for a second before shrugging his shoulders, "Close enough." and with that pulled the Uchiha out of the ground by having a shadow clone replace itself with him.

"Okay listen up Sasuke I think this is a test to prove that we can work as a team. The bells were there to just probably throw us off. Have you ever heard of a three man team?" Naruto listed of the reasons to work together. He knew this test already since his Jiji may of told him about how he tested his students by using the same test and only remembered after Kakashi left their 'match'. Having nothing to say back he reluctantly agrees to follows Naruto's lead. Plus Naruto's following words helped out a bit "Trust me I have a plan that is elaborate as the time that I attached strings to Iruka-sensei's clothes to eventually pull them off leaving him in his boxers" quickly wiping a tear " ah good times…"

Queue sweat drop from Sasuke. Then again that was really elaborate and thought out he had to agree. "Now all we need is for Sakura to wake up and tell her the plan."

"And you think she'll listen to you?" Sasuke asked

Snorting Naruto replied "Hell no. but she _will_ listen to _you_ all we got to do is make it look like working together was your idea and just stating that you're putting me in control."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto for the longest moment, and sighed. Leave it to Naruto to manipulate things to go his way. "Alright let's just wake her up and finish this we shouldn't have a lot of time left"

Grinning like a mad man Naruto pulled out the same stick that he used to poke Sasuke with and was instantly next to Sakura poking her. Sasuke just face palmed. Only Naruto. He acts all cool yesterday in class and introductions yet reverts back to the same idiot he was.

When he heard groaning he looked back to his teammates. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked as she got up. Looking around she saw Naruto holding something behind his back whistling a tune and Sasuke standing beside him.

Wait Sasuke?! "SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE NOT A TALKING HEAD!"

Sighing he followed Naruto's plan, "Listen we know how to pass this test. It's all about teamwork. It was never about the bells. So I…managed to convince Naruto to work with me and now all we need is you…."

"I'm in! But what if it really is about the bells?"

"Don't worry about that Sakura; finding loop holes is my game." reassured Naruto the mischievous glint never leaving his eyes. Suddenly both Sakura and Sasuke felt bad for Kakashi, while said jonin got a shiver down his spine.

"Whatever we'll decide that when we get there. Naruto I hate to admit this but I want you to come up with a plan, if you can apply your pranking…skills and use them to come up with a plan of attack then we can probably get the bells" Sasuke stated playing along to Naruto's plan.

Nodding with a smirk Naruto spoke up "alright guys listen up…"

* * *

><p>'Hmmmm I wonder if they've figured it out' wondered Kakashi as he stood in the middle of another clearing reading his favorite book. 'Oh Akeno-chan you naughty girl.' he giggled perversely at his own thoughts. It was at that moment that a red and yellow blur shot out of the trees at high speeds. That blur turned out to be Naruto who was using Ember Celica to practically fly through the trees at high speeds. 'Impressive.' Was all Kakashi thought as Naruto attempted to slam into him only for Kakashi to side step at the last second.<p>

Rolling on the ground Naruto finishes the roll and states "Nailed it." while posing with a thumb up. All Kakashi did was hold up a sign with the number '7' on it causing Naruto to face fault.

"So I'm guessing this is round two?" mused Kakashi. Receiving an excited grin from Naruto was all he needed. Sighing to himself he said, "Alright let's get the show on the roll, I have a book to finish."

Arming Ember Celica Naruto took it one step further and caused his aura to surge causing the area around him appear to explode. Raising his fist Naruto rushed Kakashi. Punch after punch was parried just like the last time. The ground around the two was being littered by Ember Celica's shots destroying the landscape. Naruto's Aura reached to the point where his hair was constantly lit and his eyes had turned red, which made Kakashi feel uneasy. But those eyes were not the same blood red eyes he saw thirteen years ago. 'This must be a part of the Kekkei Genkai he said he had. From what I've been able to notice the longer the fight draws out the stronger and faster he gets. The flames must be a measure of his power.' Kakashi concluded with the analysis he's done with the boy. He wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing; he was drilled to read people and their abilities in the blink of an eye.

'Alright a little bit farther back' thought Naruto as he slowly pushed Kakashi closer and closer to the tree lines. Punching the ground and releasing a shot Naruto used the momentum to do a flip in place and bring a powerful heel kick to Kakashi who managed to block it with his arms crossed. 'Good he's almost there. Now all he needs is a little _push_' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to use something he managed to pull off during his week of training. You'd be surprised at what happens when you create a shadow clone out of aura. Dashing in close Kakashi Naruto channeled fire chakra as well as fire aura and left a shadow clone behind as he flipped away except this one was on fire charged with his aura. As Naruto was mid flip he saw Kakashi stare at his clone for a second before it happened. The clone that is normally a just a solid copy blew up in the unsuspecting Jonin's face. 'Note to self' Naruto mused to himself 'use these clones for fireworks shows'

Seeing the clone blow up Kakashi leapt back only for him to hear a shot of "NOW!" and a fire ball come out from the forest lines behind him. Turning around Kakashi saw it was only a few feet away substituted himself with a log. When he reappeared a few feet away he had to dodge a barrage of both Kunai and shuriken from two different areas in the tree lines while weaving around a flaming Naruto as he reengaged Kakashi in Taijutsu. As they danced around the battle field Sasuke joined in as planned and started to fight in sync with Naruto. While he was facing the two Sakura waited for the signal. And it came soon as both Sasuke and Naruto managed to hang onto a part of Kakashi allowing Sakura to swoop in and snag the bells. 'Looks like they pass.' mussed Kakashi. 'Why not have some fun with them?' No sooner did he think that did the bell ring.

Clearing his throat to grab their attention he began, "Well you Succeeded in grabbing the bells." He then looked at Sakura "Now Sakura how do you plan on giv…"that was as far as he got since Naruto snagged the bells from her hand and held them behind his back grinning. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"dobe…" Sasuke began dangerously

"…" Sakura was still to shocked to talk

Grinning Naruto decided to enact the last part of his plan that he kept from his team, "Well I did promise Sasuke I'd get him a bell no matter what" he said as he tossed Sasuke a bell. "and If I separate the two Sakura" 'or her mother' he thought to himself "would never leave me alone for separating her from her _Sasuke-kun" _he said that last part in a high squeaky voice before he tossed the girl a bell. Now all he had left was a grin and a hand still behind his back

"Naruto you know what this means right?" Kakashi started glancing curiously at the blonde. "Without a bell I will have to send you back to the academy."

He was shocked to see that Naruto revealed what he still had behind his back; a third bell. "But sensei I do got a bell." He said oh so innocently

Kakashi and the other genin just stared at Naruto dumbfounded. "But how?! Where did you get that third bell Naruto?!" asked Kakashi while his teammates looked on also wanting to know.

"Does it matter sensei? You said to pass we needed a bell. I got a bell. So that means I pass, we pass." He said gesturing to his team.

Grinning behind his mask and flashing his signature eye-smile Kakashi told them exactly what they wanted to hear, "I see your point Naruto and you're right, you pass. The entire test form what you guessed already was about teamwork." He started. "from this day forth we shall be known as team seven and you will be known as my cute little genin."

Smiling the genin looked at each other before looking back at Kakashi who held his hand out for the bells. Sakura and Sasuke placed them in his hands, when he glanced at Naruto he saw his bell go up in a 'poof' of smoke showing that it was nothing more than a "Shadow clone in disguise very clever Naruto. Very clever indeed. 'The prankster king of the leaf suits you." Kakashi told his grinning student. Even his teammates had to agree it was clever. Gesturing his team to follow him they eventually arrived at an oddly shaped stone. After a moment of silence Kakashi began, "this is the leaf's ninja memorial stone. This is where those that have died in service to the village end up. Honored as long as the stone stand and their legacy's live on in people hearts. My entire genin squad from when I was a genin have their names here." He said somberly. Nobody talked until Naruto walked up to get a better look at the names of the people whose names were on that rock. His eyes stopped scanning on a particular name close to the end of the list:

_Kushina Uzumaki_

When he read that Naruto gently reached up and placed his hands on the name of his mother and tilted his head down to hide the tears that threatened to come out. His teammates didn't say anything since they didn't know exactly what to do so they settled for an awkward silence.

Seeing the mood his team was in Kakashi decided to tell them the real reason why they were here. "Listen kids because I'm going to tell you something that I can say changed my life and the way I view the world. 'In the shinobi world, those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... but be that as it may... Those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash. And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are the worst.'"

The genin took a thoughtful expression before deciding what to do with that information. Sasuke threw it out thinking that he will only get held back, Sakura saw it as a way to justify her love for Sasuke, while Naruto took those words to heart. For someone who grew up alone and isolated he knew that whatever connections he had to people where important. The bond people shared with each other is sacred. And if one where to break that bond or disregard them than they deserved to be called trash or even worse.

Having enough and thinking that they've also had enough Kakashi decided it was time to call it a day. "Alright guys now that we're done for today I want you to take the rest of the day and relax. Starting tomorrow we'll begin our missions. So report back to the bridge on the north-east part of the village at seven o'clock. Ja ne!" and with that he was gone.

Realizing that he didn't need to be here anymore Sasuke started walking away ignoring Sakura's pleas for a date while she trailed behind him like a lost puppy. Sighing Naruto got one last look at his mother's name before he grasped the locket she left behind and promised himself. 'Kaa-chan I'll live up to your expectations and hopes. I will try to find love in someone who can hopefully accept me. I'll even try to bring back the Uzumaki clan, once I find Mito that is. Did you plan on us getting separated? Or did you not plan that at all? Whatever the case I will find her and do what I can to make sure she's safe wherever she is. Tomorrow is my first day at being a genin and I'm excited 'ttebayo.' He conversed with himself as tears started streaming down his face again. 'I'll try and comeback more often Kaa-chan. It's getting late I should probably go. I love you.' He concluded to himself as he turned and walked off the training grounds looking forward to the missions he was about to face.

* * *

><p>AN: and chapter two is done. That took a lot longer than the last one but it was alos because it took my time with it. Proof reading was still not done but that's because I suck at that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try and have chapter 3 done by next week. Till next time!


	3. A Golden Opportunity

A/n: Welcome back ladies and gents. I'd like to start off with wow. Just wow. The feedback I'm getting for this is awesome. Didn't think it be that well received, then again there were somethings that were pointed out that I agreed to and changed about the story. Firstly Naruto is now just powered up by Yang's semblance. So no more aura clones and gambol shroud for a pretty nice reason that you'll see in the next 2-3 chapters. If you can guess right you'll get a cookie, ask Acolyte of the Blood Moon I delivered his cookie when he guessed where Mito was. Also shout out to the same AofBM for helping me organize some more ideas for the story to make sense. Somewhat a beta for ideas. This chapter is going to be a tad shorter since this is to be a transition to the wave arc. Again if you guys have ideas let me know and we can talk, I'm fine with adding your ideas to it as long as it is within reason.

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

**_"_****Tailed-beast/Boss-Summon speaking"**

**"****_Tailed-beast/Boss-summon thoughts"_**

Jutsu, important stuff, gestures, other techniques

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Golden Opportunity!<p>

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since the official formation of team seven and the start of their shinobi carriers. Three grueling weeks full of the misfortunes known to all genin kind, D-ranks.<p>

The sun was high up in the sky signifying that it was noon casting its golden rays down upon the forests that surrounded the leaf village. The sky was the bluest blue with the clouds being the only things that littered the sky. The birds were chipping as the denizens of the village hidden in the leaf went about their days.

Within the forest surrounding the village however we find three shadows moving along the branches of the trees.

"This is phoenix, in position" said one shadow into its intercom.

"This is Duck-Butt, in position. These names are so stupid" said another shadow.

"This is Banshee, also in position. And I agree with Sasuke-Kun, We shouldn't let Naruto choose names anymore." said the third shadow that was clearly female.

There were a few moments of silence before a fourth and final voice spoke up, "*sigh* this is scarecrow and the names may be stupid but are quite accurate. Alright squad seven…Huh?" was heard before a small shadow burst through the tree tops and ran along the forest floor, it glowing eyes showing malice to whoever got in its way. "The target has moved! Follow it! Do not let it get away!"

The three shadows moved around revealing themselves to be good old squad seven. Running after the shadow they stopped at a couple of trees a few ways away from their target and signaled that it was in sight. "What's your distance to the target?" asked Kakashi as he ….supervised his genin do their ….mission while continuing to read the master piece of the great toad sage.

Poking his head out from behind his tree Naruto radioed back that he was only five meters away. "I'm ready; just give us the signal sensei"

From behind his tree Sasuke also gave the okay with Sakura following his example shortly after.

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura I want you to go in first." Radioed Kakashi

"right." responded his cute little genin.

"Naruto I want you to stay back and make sure it does not get past you."

Silence.

"Naruto? Come in Naruto." Kakashi tried again to reach his subordinate. '_Where the hell are you Naruto?'_ he thought to himself.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said with an edge to his voice. And Sakura just started grumbling about stupid blondes.

There was another moment of silence before Naruto was heard from again. "Well aren't you a nice kitty. Go on get it, get it." Curiosity getting the better of them squad seven decided to see what exactly the flame haired child was doing. And what they saw shocked them. The legendary beast that has been known to traumatize genin and even seasoned jonin, Tora II, was busy trying to get a stuffed toy being dangled in front of it by Naruto. Kakashi face palmed upon seeing this, '_Was it really that simple? Why didn't I think of that back with Tora's parent? For kami's sake I was genin at six. SIX!'_ When he was finally done berating himself for his stupidity Kakashi let out his frustration with a sigh before addressing his team. "Red ribbon on ear? Check. Good job team lost pet Tora, Captured. Mission accomplished"

Having met up with the blonde Kakashi started up the conversation "Interesting choice of capture Naruto. Of course only you would think of something so obvious. _Wish I would of thought of that"_ Kakashi said while mumbling that last part to himself. Thinking back onto how the mission started Kakashi wondered how Naruto was able to know where Tora went even after losing sight of him. To which Naruto responded, "I was able to follow the ANBU to prank them sensei. A cat is a lot easier than they are." His 'matter of fact' tone driving in the point.

Shrugging Kakashi led his team back into the village with Tora purring contently in Naruto's arms as he scratched him behind the ears. "I didn't really see you as a cat person, Naruto." Sakura pointed out while walking next to the blonde.

Smiling at a chance to finally have a conversation with his team he responded back with a calm tone, "You wouldn't would you? I like all animals. I feel as if I'm connected to them in a way. They each tell their own little story with how they act. I used to just stare at some of the animals around the village and wonder what they were thinking. And cats used to be one of the ones I found really interesting. They'd blend into the shadows and pounce when needing to, like some badass assassin nin. Their amber eyes always ready to stare their prey down. Or use them to get what they want. And their ears just twitching ready for anything that can surprise them. Plus there's this other cat that's been important in my life that I guess is what really started my like for the animals." Thinking back on it may have been his Neko-nee that got his interest in cats started. She was there for him whenever he was down or whenever one of the villagers was about to get to daring in their…dislike for the boy.

The answer he gave Sakura got the whole team thinking about what he said. It was pretty deep and spoke about the insight Naruto had making them look at him in a new light.

As they made their way past the village gates Naruto started to irritably rub his nose as if trying to get something out of it. Seeing this Kakashi looked over and asked, "You okay Naruto? You've been acting strangely these past couple of days." And it was true since the night of the scroll incident Naruto has been feeling a bit off. Occasionally one or more of his senses would become more sensitive usually his sense of smell and his hearing. He would also get the occasional back pain and head pain. His sense of smell has also gotten thrown off. He couldn't eat anything without trouble for days. Surprisingly ramen was still capable of going easily enough. But for everything else he had to take cooking lessons from Ayame as well as sending dozens of clones under a Henge to the library to read up on recepies. With the help of both his clones and Ayame, Naruto was quite the skilled chef, he only lit his apartment on fire three times. But the results were worth it. He could now eat in peace and just about anyone else that ate his food lost themselves in the immense flavors that come from the food he makes. Teuchi even tried to get him to quite being a ninja and open up a restaurant, and Ayame wished she was a few years younger.

Waving him off Naruto responded, "No worries Kakashi sensei. It's probably nothing. Just something itching my nose." Kakashi knew it was a complete and utter lie as he kept messing with his nose but knowing how stubborn he is and _where_ he got his stubbornness from he knew he would get nothing.

"If you say so, Naruto. But if you need anything just let me know, it's one of the responsibilities I have being your jonin sensei and all." He replied with an eye-smile. Thinking about it a bit more clearly Kakashi just chalked it up to it being an Uzumaki or jinchūriki thing or guessing by his age it may just be the bane of all teenagers, puberty. And seeing as Naruto was an orphan he may have to be the one to give him the talk. He grimaced at the thought. Honestly did not want to have that conversation with him at all. He had to give Guy, his 'youthful' rival, said talk. It was one of the most horrifying things he ever had to do. That's when a terrible, no, horrifying thought came into mind. Guy giving Naruto 'The Talk.' He lifted up his book to hid the fact that his face had gone green with disgust.

"That doesn't seem normal Naruto, you sure you're okay?" asked Sakura who has started opening up to her team as time went on. She still was annoyed by Naruto since he still tended to goof off, but it was a start. One cannot have their cake and eat it too. Waving off their concerns Squad seven finally reached their destination of the Hokage's tower located at the base of the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

><p>"Oh my sweet Tora I'm so glad that you're okay!" shouted the Fire daimyo's wife as she strangled the poor cat to death in her bosom. The cat struggled to get out of the death trap it was in, even going so far as to send Naruto pleading looks.<p>

Seeing those looks Naruto couldn't take it anymore, those were practically the same eyes he had when he was growing up. Seeing his eyes in the eyes of a cat really made him much more of a believer in his claim that he felt connected to animals. "Um mam?" he asked out getting the attention of Madam Shijimi as well as everyone else in the room. "I you love Tora, right?"

Confused at the question she responded to the boy stating that of course she loved her pet. That lead Naruto to continue, "Um, then can I show you how to better show it?" he asked getting a weird look from her. "I'm not saying that you don't love Tora." He said quickly moving his hands in a placating manner. "It's just that ummm" he stalled looking for the right words. Snapping his fingers when he thought of it he got into his groove. "It's just that cats like to be held gently. May I?" he asked as he held out his arms to hold the cat. Looking at him for a few moments she relented and handed over the cat. Once Tora was in his hands, Naruto placed one arm under the length of Tora's body allowing him to rest on it while the other went up and scratched his ears earning him a purring cat for his troubles.

Seeing this Madam Shijimi was stunned never before had she seen Tora so docile. After a few moments Naruto handed the cat back to her and instructed her how to hold him. Upon his instruction she too was pleased to see the cat purr in her arms like it did in Naruto's. "I say lord hokage you have yourself a fine young man here."

Smiling at the scene before him the sandaime replied, "Yes Naruto-kun here has always been interested in animals. He's had a talent for how to solve their troubles since he was a young boy."

Pulling out some extra Ryo from her purse she handed it to the sandaime and spoke her gratitude, "I say. I am really pleased with what happened today I'll be sure to let my husband know of the great people under you. Here's a little extra for Naruto for helping me and my precious Tora come closer." She said as she handed over the money. As she made her way over to the door she stopped at Naruto. "You know my granddaughter is about your age. How about I introduce you to her one of these days." She said with a look in her eyes that truly terrified Naruto.

Once again all eyes were on Naruto, with different thoughts in everyone's mind. The sandaime was just watching this with amusement and wondering what the boy's mother would have done had she been here. Kakashi was looking at this with a slight perverted giggle escaping him every now and then as it reminded him from a scene in _Icha-Icha _when the protagonist were set up by the grandmother. Sakura's mind shut down seeing that the daimyo's wife was trying to set her granddaughter up with Naruto of all people. Sasuke was caught between being miffed that he wasn't being asked to meet someone important to watching in amusement as the dobe was put in that spot. And Iruka was just proud.

Caught between a rock and a hard place Naruto did what everyone in the later years of their education masters, winging it. "Um no thank you. I'd be an honor but I'd like to focus on my career for now." sweat was dripping from his whole body as she stared right at him as if trying to look deep within his soul. It went on for a few more minutes before Tora made itself known again as if knowing that his new friend was in trouble.

Sighing dramatically she left with a few choice words, "Shame, the two of you would of made such wonderful children." She left with closing the doors behind her leaving a blushing and gaping Naruto and amused just about everyone else.

Coughing to get back to the reason why they were here in the mission assignment room The Sandaime began, "Alright squad seven we have several available tasks for you today. Hmmm? Let's see we have babysitting one of the civilian councilor's children, helping said councilor's wife with her shopping, painting Komamura-san's fence…"

"Stop right there Jiji!" yelled out the flame haired teen crossing his arms to look like an X. "Jiji we're ninja not kids anymore. I want to go an adventure not do some chores, especially if it's for those in _that_ council. Come on Jiji we're ready for the next level!"

Sasuke was thinking along the lines that he did have a point, and while Sakura was giving him a dull glare as she commented on him being annoying. '*sigh* How did I know this was coming? Minato-Sensei said that Kushina did the same thing. Like mother like son. At least he got his mother slight perversion *giggle*' thought Kakashi and let it be known that he has caught Naruto trying to sneak his own copy of _Icha-Icha _while on missions. Covering it with a different book cover was smart but Kakashi still saw the signature orange of the book underneath.

Back at the desk were the hokage and Iruka sat Iruka exploded with his signature loud voice that could give the Haruno's a run for their money, "How dare you! You're just a fresh genin with no skills or experience! You start of on these missions to prove yourself!"

Developing his own tic mark at being challenged Naruto fired back. "Baby sitting some brat isn't a mission! It's something even the academy kids can do! Babysitting is just a stupid ch-GAh!" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi poured the contents of a glass of water on Naruto as he was starting to use his semblance without knowing it.

"You need to _cool_-off Naruto. No need to get all _fired_ up!" Kakashi stated with his patented eye-smile.

* * *

><p>Somewhere across the village a man wearing hideous green spandex with orange legwarmers suddenly felt something <em>off<em> in the world. And whenever he feels this feeling only one person is responsible. "CURSE YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE FOR YOU HAVE DOUSED SOMEONE'S FLAMES OF YOUUUUUTH! DARN YOU KAKASHIIIIIII!"

As he did this three others gazed at their sensei with disgusted eyes, annoyed eyes, and eyes that spoke acceptance to his words.

* * *

><p>After learning the bare essentials about Naruto's Kekkei Genkai Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had to admit it was impressive. The power of one's soul allowing them to use Aura was impressive. It came with its own wide range of abilities that differed from Uzumaki to Uzumaki. The defensive, offensive and healing capabilities were outstanding and useful. And his semblance, the manifestation of his innate and personal power, was not something to scoff at. His strength of the Phoenix really captured Naruto's unbreakable will. As long as he has the drive to keep going his semblance will only help him achieve what it is he strives for. No wonder the Uzumaki were feared and eventually attacked, even Sasuke had to agree that they were powerful. Having learned more about their teammate then the other genin started seeing more and more of the puzzle that was Naruto.<p>

Silently thanking Kakashi Hiruzen began addressing Naruto and listing off the reasons why the missions ranked as D, C, B, A, S, and SS. And how they are assigned to the ninjas that qualify for the skill requirement needed for said mission only to look up and stare dumbfounded at team seven.

Not even paying attention to their leader Naruto sat on the ground and spoke, "so I was trying this new barbeque pork Ramen over at Ichiraku's and I have to say it's quite tasty." Developing a tick mark the hokage called the rooms occupants back to order, "Silence!"

Raising his hand to scratch his head awkwardly, Kakashi spoke in his usual bored tone, "Oh? Sorry about that. Probably might happen again."

"Come on Jiji we're ready for this. I've trained my ass off for this reason. Scratch that WE trained our asses off for this. I'm ready to show the world that the Uzumaki still live on strong-ttebayo!" Naruto declared with as much passion, determination, truth, and honesty in his voice.

Looking over at his ex-student Iruka honestly couldn't help but feel that Naruto was telling the truth and started to chuckle. The Sandaime thought the same but for different reasons, this was not the first time he heard this speech. It was a little over twenty years ago when a red-haired child with a round face said the same declaration, that brought a smile on his face as he clearly was his mother's son. "Do you all feel this way?" he asked the rest of team seven leveling them with a stare.

Gathering up his courage Sasuke spoke up, "If Naruto is going to prove the strength of the Uzumaki than I'm going to show the strength of the Uchiha and show that we are still elites."

Seeing as she was the last one Sakura gathered what little courage she had and agreed with her teammates saying that she can't let them out of her sight without Naruto doing something stupid. Even Naruto had to agree with that, she packed quite the punch.

Looking at his cute little genin Kakashi spoke up, "Lord Hokage I agree with my genin and think that maybe they are ready for the challenges of a c-rank"

Smirking at those before him the sandaime told them of his decision, "Very well. Since you are so adamant on going I shall allow you to go on the c-rank." Once the cheers form the genin stopped he picked up the request that was on his desk, "you will be bodyguards on a journey."

"ALRIGHT-TTEBAYO! Who are we guarding? Some princess? Some big-shot business guy? Come on Jiji tell me!"

Chuckling with his grandfaterly like laugh the old man in the hokage's seat spoke, "No need to get ahead of yourself Naruto." Pressing a button on his desk a buzz was head, "Hitomi-san please send in Tazuna-san."

"Right away lord hokage." Soon after those words were spoken the door to the mission request room was opened and in walked a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. The worst part, for Naruto that his whose senses are still in a state of sensitivity, was that he reeked of stale sake.

Looking around with the bottle in his hands the man known as Tazuna spoke up, "These brats are supposed to be the super ninjas I hired? This is a joke; they are a joke, especially the one with that crazy hair. Pffft, two colors? What is he supposed to be some sort of punk wannabe who wanted his hair to be on fire?"

*Glass breaking*

'He'd done it now…' was the general thought in the room. Every ninja has things that set them off and you are absolutely not to do to them or in their presence. For Anko it's her Dango. Sakura it's her chest size. Jiraiya and his porn. Kushina and anything related to tomatoes. Kakashi and his mask. Sasuke and Itachi. Guy and the 'flames of youth'. And finally Naruto and his hair.

*crack* everyone turned to Naruto to see him cracking his knuckles as his semblance activated him adding wisps of flame around him at the slightest movement. He had his eyes closed as he gave Tazuna as syrupy sweet smile that told of great pain, "My hair is crazy you say? That it makes me look like some punk?! I'LL SHOW YOU A PUNK!" his voice getting louder and louder as he tensed up to pounce on the man. Only to be held back by Kakashi.

"Maa, maa Naruto we need the man alive if we want to get paid, so you can't beat him up." He placated causing Naruto to pout and Tazuna to sigh in relief. "But you can beat him up after we get paid." To that Naruto grinned savagely while Tazuna paled.

"Thank you Kakashi, again." muttered the hokage as he had to cool off Naruto, again. Definitely like mother like son. "Tazuna-san now why don't we try introductions again."

Blinking for a second Tazuna gathered himself again and reintroduced himself. "Um Right! I am Tazuna a super bridge builder! And I got to return to my country. I'm building a super bridge that will change our world. Which is why I came to hire super ninjas so that my super bridge can be super!" he finished while taking a sip of sake from the bottle he seemed to pull out of somewhere.

Nodding at the request the Hokage spoke up again. "Alright squad seven this is your new mission. Pack a week's worth of supplies and meet at the south gates. Dismissed!"

Turning to his genin Kakashi gave his own orders, "Well you heard him." And with that he was gone yet again. The cheeky bastard. Sweat dropping the genin of squad seven filed out of the room muttering about 'masked jerks'.

* * *

><p>It's been an almost hour and the genin of squad seven were all arriving at the preset rendezvous. Sasuke and Sakura were the first to arrive with ten minutes to spare, both equipped with backpacks that contained their supplies. Five minutes later Naruto arrived along with Tazuna. Seeing something Naruto lacked Sasuke spoke up, "Dobe where are your supplies? Don't tell me you forgot?" he said with a tone that was meant to make him look bad.<p>

Seeing this too Sakura also decided to speak up, "Naruto you dolt! Now we're gonna have to wait for you to get you're supplies! How can you be such an idiot!" '**_stupid jerk! He probably did this with the hopes that I'll share my supplies with him! As if! CHA!' _**_'NOW you speak up? I thought I got rid of you' __**'Oh hush you can't get rid of me so easily! You need me in order to get Sasuke-kun! CHA!' **_

Ignorant of the inner debate Sakura was having with her alter ego, Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pouch and showed it to his team. "Don't worry guys. Sheesh I told you I learned sealing back when I told you about my bloodline. Storage scrolls are one of the easiest thing to make. Of course I'm going to use it."

Seeing as there was no point in arguing the other genin decided to drop the subject. And decided to wait the last few minutes before the allowed hour was up.

When the hour was over there was a swirl of wind and leaves before the masked jonin known as Kakashi made his appearance shocking the genin.

"Kai!" they all said in unision upon seeing Kakashi thinking that he was a Genjutsu.

Sweatdropping at their actions he spoke up, "Come on guys I'm not always late. Am I?"

"Yes!" was the unanimous answer from the genin and even passing ninja who all had deadpanned expressions. Sighing at the brutal honesty Kakashi wipied a fake tear from being 'hurt' by his comrades and cute little genin

"Your words hurt me so!" he said dramatically causing everyone within ear shot to face fault. Having enough fun he decided to get business started. "Alright squad seven mission escort Tazuna begins…..right after I finish this page" he said as pulled out his book.

Queue Face faults. Again.

Smirking under his mask Kakashi led his squad out the gates and into the forest surrounding the village walls for their first time.

Once outside the village gates Naruto took a deep breath in drawing in all of the smells that surrounded him. As he immersed himself in the scent of nature he couldn't help but marvel at the clean air. Letting that breath out he had to admit that the one bright side to having his senses randomly sensitive is that smells like nature had a calming effect to him. "Alright! Let's go!" he said as he returned to his usual self, he has to keep up his appearance ya'know.

"What got you so excited, Baka?" asked his pink haired teammate.

Smiling wildly he began, "It's because I've never gone outside the village before. We're bound to see something cool-ttebayo!" he said as pointed down the road with much enthusiasm, But calmed down a bit when he started to scratch the top of his head. Ever since his senses have started acting strangely not only have they've been weird but sometimes he'd get pain in his back or the top of his head as if something was poking him from the inside trying to get out. It was really starting to bother him.

Seeing Naruto act the way he did Tazuna didn't stop his comment from coming out of his mouth. "Is this the ninja I hired? Really someone like you runts are supposed to be the super ninja I've heard about? Has your leader been drinking? Hope he lowers the stupid because something is bound end up in flames and I paid you to protect every hair on my body!"

Naruto stopped as he digested everything that he just heard and repeated to himself over and over in his head until, '_This…runt….has….stupid….flame…hair' _was the only thing playing over and over in his head.

As Tazuna kept ranting on about his super bridge and reasons why he hired them he failed to see Naruto magically glide towards him with his eyes closed and another syrupy sweet smile on his face. The lighting from the sun seemed to cast a shadow on his face that made it look a lot more defined in all the wrong places making his eye sockets look like black holes on his head. Looking at Naruto Tazuna said, "Huh?"

Once he was up close and personal to Tazuna, Naruto spoke up, "Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Seeing this Tazuna paled and yelled out, "What did I do?!" getting nothing from sweat drops from the other genin and jonin in their group.

* * *

><p>Off in The Land Of Water, the Bloodline Rebels were buying their time as the came up with their next plan of attack. In one of the rooms that housed the leader of the rebels one auburn haired woman whose hair reached down to her ankles sneezed as she was brushing her hair. "Ara ara, someone must be talking about me. Hope he's a cute man looking for someone to share a bed with." She said to herself without shame.<p>

* * *

><p>Moments later the group finally managed to make it a few yards from the village without stopping. Looking at the road ahead of him Naruto couldn't help but wonder, '<em>Mito will I ever get to see you?'<em> he started as he grabbed the locket his mother gave him through the vest he wore. _'Are you safe wherever you are?' _shaking his head to clear it he continued _'bah I can't think like that. I have to believe that she is safe. She's an Uzumaki we don't go down that easily.' _Looking up at the sky while gripping his locket he let his true feelings out within the safety of his mind. _'Wish me luck, Kaa-san.' _He said as he began his journey to the mysterious land known as The Land of Waves.

* * *

><p>Deep within what seemed to be a decaying sewer that barely had light in it. The water that seemed to reach ankle height rippled as a gust of wind past over it. Along the ceiling of the sewer red and blue pipes seemed to run through the corridors that made this sewer look more like a maze. If one were to follow a set path within this sewer maze they would come across a large cage with golden bars that were kept closed with nothing more than a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.<p>

Behind the bars a single massive crimson red eye with a black vertical slit running through the center opened. **_'It's been thirteen years since I've last been awake. That insufferable wench Kushina and bastard Yondaime just had to seal me again!'_** growled out the being who owned the red eye. **_'They even split my power! Damn Shinigami, I did not think it would be strong enough to do so. No matter I will break out of this insufferable cage and retrieve the other half of my power before getting my revenge.'_** It said to itself before feeling around its new cage and looking deep within his jailor's soul. After a while of searching both its eyes opened as it stood on it haunches. Once it stood up more light entered the cage revealing nine massive tails, orange fur, and the snout of a fox, this was the Kyuubi no Yoko. **_'No way this is preposterous! Ashura-nii what is he doing here? Don't tell me this brat is his new transmigrate?! Damn it, this is too much of a coincidence. Not only am I sealed within this boy, but Ashura-nii chose him for a reason. Could he be the one Jiji prophesized about? I'll have to speak with him and judge him.'_** It said to itself with narrowed eyes **_'If he is the one Jiji spoke about then I guess he can be worthy of my cooperation.'_** The Kyuubi muttered to himself for a moment before smirking when it came upon something about the boy. **_'It seems this boy's _****heritage****_ is stronger now than when he was born now that I am here and he managed to unlock his bloodline. His new _****additions****_ seem to be on the verge of manifesting; all he needs is a little push. I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees them'_** it chuckled to itself as it slowly laid it's head back down on its paws before going back to sleep. **_'The kid will make a fine fox'_**

* * *

><p>An: and that my kitties is chapter 3. Not much action in it since it was and is a transition chapter that also laid out some of the future importance for the later chapters. As you can see in this fic I won't be making Kurama a completely blood thirsty beast bent on revenge. He'll be gray since he was calm enough and managed to sense Ashura within Naruto. So he'll be testing him. And if someone can guess what I will be doing to Naruto will get a cookie. And if you have any questions comments or concerns please let me know. As always please follow, review, and favorite so I can feel the love.

**Also **I'm hoping someone can help me with a cover art for this story. If someone could pm with info on where I can get it done let me know!

Next time on **_Naruto Uzumaki: I burn_**; **Chapter 4**: **The demon brothers get burned!**

* * *

><p>R.I.P Monty Oum.<p>

He was an amazing man with great ideas. A modern day visionary with a passion unlike others


	4. Journey to Wave

~~~~(A/N: Welcome back ladies and gents to chapter 4 of NU:IB and again just wow the positive feedback I've gotten is awesome. I didn't think people would like it that much.

Sorry about not being as active but college is coming up and the last semester of high school has been rough. Curse you private school! jk But anyways yea there is that and scholorship apps have been killing me so i haven't had much time to write. but hopefully that will change.

And as many of you have guessed yes Naruto is turning into a Faunus. I felt that was a big part of the rwby-verse so I felt I should add it in. And thanks to Acolyte of the Blood Moon I've laid out some good plans for how the Faunus species fits into the Naruto –verse. They species of Faunus he'll turn into maybe overused but it's the one that makes the most sense and with my explanation fits the bill better than other ideas. But Liger and wolf did sound cool.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**_"_****Tailed-beast/Boss-Summon speaking"**

**"****_Tailed-beast/Boss-summon thoughts"_**

Jutsu and other techniques

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Dangerous Mission! Onward To the Land Of Waves!<p>

* * *

><p>'This is so boring!' thought Naruto as he and his squad traveled at civilian speeds towards the Land of Waves. It's been like this for the past few hours.<p>

Squad seven plus Tazuna walked down the dirt road leading to Wave with nothing to do. Looking up Naruto noticed the sun was over to the right and looking down at his shadow he could tell that it was around four in the afternoon. 'So much for a C-Rank mission! This is worse than D-ranks!' he whined to himself over the fact that it was just so absolutely boring.

"Say Tazuna?" started Sakura hoping to start a conversation and end the silence that was dragging on between the five people. Grunting in response Sakura continued her question, "Your country is the Land of Waves right? If so shouldn't there be ninja in that country there too?"

Deciding to teach his squad something moderately useful, even though it was covered in the academy, Kakashi Answered his genin, "No , there aren't any ninja in Wave but there are ninja that come from the hidden villages within the five major countries each ruled by a different Kage." He started. "The lands of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning all contain hidden villages in which Ninja reside and operate from. Although there are more countries with ninja, those five are the biggest and more powerful of all." He then went on to explain how the Kage of each village was the leader and looked up by all the people. "Anyway the chances of us running into ninja and having to fight them are extremely low since it is only a c-rank, so you can relax."

Sighing in relief Sakura let the worry in her drop and continued to walk with the group. Unknown to them Tazuna stiffened when Kakashi mentioned having to run into enemy Nin.

After the little remedial lesson it was back to the same usual and boring pace for the group as they journeyed to Wave. The path they were on eventually became much larger and looking almost like a clearing. As they walked on the path Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna failed to notice a puddle on the path even though it has not rained in weeks. Though he did not notice anything wrong with the puddle Naruto's still sensitive nose picked up an odd smell in the air and started sniffing around getting a bad feeling the closer he got to the puddle. Kakashi being the only one to see this as Naruto was behind the rest recognized the chakra signature in the air and knew that they were about to be ambushed so he started formulating a plan.

With his plan thought out Kakashi slowed down his pace so that he was behind his team by a few meters. As they all passed the puddle and were ahead of it by a few meters a head suddenly poked out of the puddle. What seemed to be a horned helmet was attached to this person heads revealing a mist headband along with a rebreather. Suddenly another figure leapt over the first's back, revealing similar attire, as he guided himself towards Kakashi. As both figures approached Kakashi a long chain made from what appeared to be shuriken made its way around Kakashi ensnaring him within. With both men by his sides holding the chain tight they got the Attention of all of squad seven.

"NOW!" yelled the first one with the other one agreeing and pulling on the chain successfully ripping Kakashi to shreds. Wide eyes stared at the scene of the remains of the jonin. Sakura not used to something like this screamed with all her might in fright.

Seeing this with his own eyes Naruto couldn't help but also yell but more in confusion than in fright, "Kakashi sensei!" he yelled out not fully realizing his situation. While distracted both attackers appeared behind Naruto cackling with glee.

"Heh, Heh! Now it's your turn!" one of them said as they prepared to do to Naruto what they did to Kakashi. Seeing the Chains coming closer Naruto quickly activated Ember Celica and launched himself into the air as a lone shuriken came in and pinned the chain to a tree nearby. Looking over Naruto saw Sasuke in the air as well before he flung a kunai towards the pinned shuriken successfully pinning it down harder than what it was.

Attempting to pull the chain the horned one nin couldn't budge the chain. "Damn it's no use! It's stuck!" he said to his accomplice as they both had their gauntlets outstretched pointing to where Naruto was. Eventually falling victim to gravity both Naruto and Sasuke landed on their gauntlets.

Smirking at something exciting finally happening Naruto asked, "I take care of dumbass # 1 while you get dumbass # 2?" he asked referring to the single and dual horned Nin. "Fine by me." was all he got in response. Within a moment's notice both Genin launched a kick to their respective target's head forcing them to detach themselves from the chain.

Once freed from their restraint the single horned one, known as Gozu, rushed towards Sakura and their client; while the other stayed to distract the two boys. With a constipated look on her face Sakura attempted to guard Tazuna with a weak stance and kunai in hand. "Stay behind me!" she yelled with false bravery, deep down she really was the scared little girl she truly is. As Gozu made his way towards the two Sasuke dashed over to them with speeds impressive for a genin ready to confront him again. But before he could get closer a lanky arm suddenly ensnared his neck and forcibly held him in place. Looking up at the person who stopped the horned Nin, Kakashi Hatake made himself known again.

With the bored look ever present on his face Kakashi said, "…Hi"

"!" inhaled Sakura, 'Kakashi sensei! He's Alive!' '**How dare he make me think he was dead cha!'**

With a perturbed look on his face Sasuke could only think one thing, 'hn. Showoff.'

A little ways away Naruto, who was sitting on Meizu's back, muttered, "Sure took you're sweet as time sensei! Hopefully you found what you were looking for?" no way would a Sensei let his team face of rogue chunin without a plan in mind. Naruto knew Kakashi was up to something, his prank senses where tingling

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Tazuna seemed relieved. 'They saved me after all.' He thought as Kakashi made his way to the other two members of his squad "Good job you two. You've both handled yourselves nicely and protected the client." *Ahem* "You did well too Naruto." earning him a grin from his whole squad. Looking back at Tazuna Kakashi narrowed his eye and released a small amount of his killer intent. "Tazuna. We need to…." Pause for dramatic effect. "…Talk."

* * *

><p>The now revealed demon brothers of the mist were now tied up to a tree with their own chain as the group from the leaf village stared at them as Kakashi gave some insight onto the situation. "These two are chunin from the Hidden Mist with a specialty in ambush and relentless attack." Looking up at Kakashi one of the brothers asked him how he knew about their ambush. "A puddle. On a clear day. When it hasn't rained in weeks? Pathetic. Even Naruto sensed that something was wrong if his sniffing was anything to go by."<p>

Looking over at Kakashi Tazuna asked what was on his mind. "If that's the case why did you let your genin do all the fighting?"

"I could have taken them out quickly, but if I did I would have not learned who their target was."

Slightly unnerved by the look being sent his way muttered "What you talkin about, Kakashi?"

Turning around to fully face the man Kakashi let it be known that he wanted to know if the Demon Brothers were after him and his squad or Tazuna. "You paid for a c-rank which meant that we would protect you from any bandits and highway men that were after you. But now that shinobi are involved I am left to believe that this mission is now a B-rank maybe even higher. Our task was to get you to Wave and protect you as you finished your bridge that is all. If we knew that enemy shinobi would be involved than we would have changed the mission personnel and charged for the cost of a B-rank. You may have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable" he said as his eye narrowed further. "This mission is to advance for my squad."

Sakura trying to impress Sasuke with her placating skills tried to take the roll of peace maker and voice of reason, a very loud voice of reason. "We're genin! This is too much for our training. We should head back to the village before anything else goes wrong." '**We still got to help Sasuke-kun revive his clan! Cha!' **

Seeing this Naruto quickly put a stop to this by shooting a round from Ember Celica into the air. "No way are we going back! We handled those guys easily without a scratch!" he said with the back side of his fist pointed at his team.

Raising an eyebrow Kakashi pointed at his hand "…except for one" he said as he noticed a scratch on the back of Naruto's hand.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at his hand *Sniff* "Hm? I think their gauntlets were poisoned." He said as he got a good whiff of the wound.

Eye-smiling Kakashi told his subordinate, "Might not want to move around much, Naruto. The more you move the more the poison will spread."

Waving off his sensei's worries Naruto began, "Meh don't worry about it. I've been poisoned worse by Anko-nee chan whenever we get into our debates over which food is better. Her measly little dango against my super awesome Ramen-Chan. They tend to get out of hand eventually ending up with her chasing me around the village. Great training by the way." He said as he noticed Kakashi shiver at the mention of Anko. 'That is so blackmail material' he thought to himself. "Besides my body will just burn it out before it can cause any real damage. And I heal really fast, So no biggie." Wiping the blood away from the wound he showed his team a perfectly clean hand. "See?" he said as he rubbed his still aching head. 'What the hell is going on up there.' And after that thought he could of swore he heard something chuckle but eventually played it off as the wind playing jokes on him.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before shrugging "Oh well have it your way." 'Amazing. His wound already healed. Is this the Kyuubi's doing or his own prowess as an Uzumaki?' he pondered to himself as he went over what to do next.

* * *

><p>In another forest far away from the group there seemed to be a hideout up in the trees hidden within the foliage. The cool night air breezed through the forest rustling the leaves as the moon casted its light across the land. "You failed? You failed?! What is this amateur night? I put out big money for you! I thought you were supposed to be hotshot assassins?" said a short pudgy man with puffy brown hair and wears a small pair of black glasses. He also wears a black suit with a purple tie. He tried to look intimidating towards the man in front of him. This was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, with a HUGE sword attached to his shirtless back via belts as well as having on baggy pants and matching leg and arm warmers.<p>

The man sighed in boredom as he gripped the sword on his back, "Stop whining Gato." He stated as the man known as Gato grunted in confusion before a giant sword was inches from his neck. "This time I'll go personally. And this sword will be the last thing the old man sees."

Narrowing his eyes behind his shades Gato asked, "Are you sure about that? Apparently Tazuna has hired Ninja to personally guard him and one of them seems to be a high level one at that. And with your first attempt ending in failure they will be expecting you."

Narrowing his eyes and releasing some killer intent the man replied with an edge in his voice, "Who do you think you're dealing with bub? I am the Zabuza Momochi. The one and only Demon of the Hidden Mist." Getting up he strapped the sword back onto his back and made his way towards the door. "Let's go Haku. We've got a mission"

"Yes, Zabuza-Sama." replied Haku. Haku was a girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Haku's outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice.

As the two made their way towards the door a third and feminine voice spoke up, "Do you want me to come along too?" Looking back Haku and Zabuza noticed it was their third member of the group. It was a young girl of light olive complexion. She had long, wavy black hair, and deep amber eyes, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. On her head was a black ribbon tied to look like a bow. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely nightshade flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Grunting in response Zabuza replied, "No need. Worst case this will just be a recon mission to get a feel for their fighting. Haku is more than enough. Just stay here and guard the place and make sure no one gets in. Am I understood, Blake?" he said in a 'this-is-final' tone.

Sighing the cat like girl nodded in affirmation as both Zabuza and Haku led Gato out of the base in order to reach Tazuna and the shinobi protecting him. Walking over to where Zabuza was sitting moments ago she pulled out a book she was reading and picked up where she left off. As she read a subtle noise was heard outside when Blake's bow twitched in response. Extending her sense she found nothing and sighed before starting to read her book.

* * *

><p>(AN :Hey guys sorry about short chapter but I just wanted to get this out of the way so that the next chapter I can focus mainly on the Zabuza fight and move along with the story. Don't get mad at me. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and I hope I do well with the fight scene which are not my forte as I've found out. Anyways Follow, Favorite, and review. And as always let me know if you guys have any ideas that might make their way into the story.

Also let me know of good Naruto and Naruto X-over fics, I'm running out of reading material. Thanks!

Yours, Tharealzero


	5. The Assassin of The Mist

Hey guys it's me again; and omg was that Blake? Why yes, yes it was. Now I hope that the liking cats' thing from chapter 3 makes sense. Blake will have her semblance and abilities from RWBY and also other abilities to make her fit into the Naruto verse. Anyways Chapter 5 here is going to focus on Zabuza and his fight.

And a little update on the story suggestion, if you suggest a crossover I'm fine with them in general but I prefer where the other part of the story (that's not Naruto) gets brought over to the Naruto-verse like this story. Since it's a little more rare. Kinda getting tired of oh look portal to a new world lets go! Or oh no I'm dead but kami/Shinigami/Kyuubi/etc gave a chance at a second life in a new world.

Anyways let's get this story of with a **YANG**!

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

"**Tailed-beast/Boss-Summon speaking"**

"_**Tailed-beast/Boss-summon thoughts"**_

Jutsu and other techniques

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Assassin of the Mist is on their Tail<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a couple hours since squad seven plus Tazuna defeated the Demon Brothers of the Mist and were now docking in The Land of Waves. They would have turned back and headed home after dropping of Tazuna but the bastard managed to guilt trip them into continuing the mission. Something about he's dear grandson crying about his dear grandfather and how his daughter would curse The Leaf and all of their ninja.<p>

Kakashi would have kept going on the mission regardless. For one it was what his Minato-sensei would have done. Also learning that Gato had turned this once beautiful place into a place of despair and misery was also fuel for the fire. And wanting to learn what his squad thought he even tricked them into thinking it was up to a vote. But he was proud of their answers; well Naruto's to be exact. Sasuke just wanted to test himself see if he was strong enough, and Sakura just agreed to go to impress Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand hated people like Gato. What Gato was doing to Wave was what the Civilian Council did to him, made his life miserable. They allowed laws to pass that let shop owners serve who they wanted and kick out whoever they wanted, they even let them add their own taxes if they were 'justified'. Naruto would never wish something like that on someone else and he'll be damned if a whole country has to go through that.

Waving goodbye to the boatman Tazuna turned to face team 7, "alright super ninja, my super home is over in that super direction and is only a few super minutes away." (**Couldn't resist)**. With that in mind they headed in the direction he pointed with guarding him being their priority.

The way to Tazuna's home was quiet and peaceful, too quiet and peaceful. '_If they are to attack, they will send Jonin level shinobi instead of the already defeated chunin level cannon fodder.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he walked with his team with an exasperated expression visible in his eye. *sigh*'_Oh well…Can't be helped I suppose.' _

They walked for a few more minutes when Naruto's head twitched to attention. It happened really fast but he was sure of it, he felt someone's chakra and something else too. It was the same back in the leaf village; he would always be able to feel the people around him even if he was not seeing them. He could feel their hatred, spite, fear, and contempt. It was even more powerful with the ninja. It was as if their feelings would mix with their chakra making it easier to sense what they felt and where they were; and this ability has only gotten stronger since awakening his Aura and Semblance. He felt it back in when they confronted the demon brothers but thought that it was just Sakura and/or Sasuke giving of those bad feelings. But now, now he can sense the difference.

What he felt today was potent and precise killing intent but it was quick and subtle. Knowing something was up he tensed up a bit and slowly moved his hands from behind his head to right above his pockets giving him quick access to his kunai pouch. Extending his senses determined to find out what caused that spike in emotion Naruto calmed his breathing while walking and focused.

He was liked this for a few seconds before…'_THERE!'_ He thought to himself as he flung a kunai into the bushes alongside the dirt path they were walking on. This alerted the whole team and they switched between Naruto and where he threw his kunai. "Damn…" he said to himself as he realized he hit nothing even though he knows that whoever was out there was still around. Normally he would be excited at the chance to throw down, but that level of killing intent was worse than the time he caught team 8's sensei reading _ICHA-ICHA _. She was scary, yet this was still worse.

"NARUTO! What do you think you're doing! I bet you were just trying to show up Sasuke-Kun!" screeched out Sakura

Knowing that Naruto also sensed something was up Kakashi tried to play it on the down low to draw their enemy out, "Naruto, please, don't use your kunai so recklessly. It dangerous and those aren't cheap." He said as he brought his hands up in a wide-open claw while speaking in a ridiculous voice even for Kakashi.

Gaining several tick marks Tazuna bellowed out, "You stupid dolt! Don't scare m..-Us like that!" he then attempted to compose himself.

Still having his 'mask' off Naruto spoke up to his team, "Guys I'm sure I felt something that time. Someone wanted to hurt us I could feel it."

"Yea right" Sakura deadpanned not believing Naruto at all. Naruto felt around a little bit more before "Over there!" he said as he threw another kunai of to the side of the group and earned a noise from whatever was in that bush. "Idiot!" screeched Sakura as she tried to make her fist connect with Naruto's Skull only for it to be dodged by the flame head. He normally would of let that hit to give her some confidence but now was not the time for games.

Kakashi made his way over towards Naruto's Kunai only to see it having impaled a rabbit whose fur was white as snow. "Look at what you did! You killed that poor rabbit!" she screeched as Sasuke looked on ahead bored out of his mind. As she continued her rant however she failed to notice the contemplative looks on both Naruto's and Kakashi's faces. '_I've hunted rabbits around the village's forests before and not once have there ever been white rabbits before. What's going on?'_ he thought to himself.

Kakashi was also having similar thoughts like Naruto's he knew something was up once he saw the rabbit's fur. He knew he had to keep his guard up. _'This rabbit was raised indoors, away from the light. Which can only be used for one thing, a __Kawarimi no jutsu__'_. He thought as he scanned the area with his one visible eye.

Up in a tree a few yards away a bandaged man looked down upon the unsuspecting children playing ninja. Looking around both Naruto and Kakashi had one thought in mind, '_They're already here.'_

It was a few seconds later when the sound of metal cutting through the air was heard. "GET DOWN!" bellowed Kakashi as a large cleaver like sword flew through the air coming from behind them. Being the closest to it Naruto didn't have as much time to react. He did the first thing that came to his mind, he blocked it. Or at least tried to.

As the sword came inches from his gauntlet protected wrist Naruto crouched under the sword as he maneuvered his wrists so that the sword would skid over his gauntlets. And he succeeded and with sparks that would make the Fireworks during the Kyuubi festival jealous.

The sword kept flying through the air undeterred by Naruto's intervention and wedged itself within a tree. As soon as it was there a tall man with a bandaged face landed on it facing away from the leaf nin. He slowly turned his head to look at them over his shoulder as the wind picked up causing his hitai-ite, which had a slashed Kiri symbol, to swim in the air. _'That must be…!' _Thought the resident jonin.

'_that sword looks so cool, though it makes me wonder if he's compensating for something.'_ thought a curtained hyperactive Uzumaki.

'_Finally a chance to test my power.' _Thought a certain duck haired emo.

A few tense seconds later, Kakashi walked up the bandaged shinobi at a leisurely pace. But if one looked closer they would be able to tell that he was tensed up to fight. "Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, from the hidden mist."

Naruto looked up at the nuke-nin and knew that they would have trouble. He could sense the amount of power coming off of him. It was almost as potent as Kakashi's. Though he didn't have the handicap Kakashi did, he didn't have charges to protect or get in the way. Wanting to at least tempt him Naruto readied Ember Celica before ***CHIUU*** A small orange projectile launched from the Gauntlet straight towards Zabuza who easily dodged it by moving his head to the side.

Holding out his hand Kakashi told Naruto, "Stay out of this Naruto, and the rest of you too. This is a jonin, he is way out of your league. If he is our opponent I'll need this…" he trailed off as he slowly lifted his hand up to his hitai-ite.

Up above in the tree Zabuza smirked, "Kakashi of the Sharingan. Did I get that right?" teased Zabuza knowing full well what was behind his Hitai-ite. Hearing this Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. '_What did he mean by that?'_ he thought to himself. "Oh well who cares, Just hand over the old man and I'll let your brats live…. barely" he said.

"Quick, Manji formation! Protect old man Tazuna and stay out of this fight. " ordered Kakashi as he lifted up his hitai-ite to reveal a scared eye with a red iris, small center pupil, and three black tomoe.

Looking at his eye Naruto narrowed his own eyes slightly on edge, '_those are the same eyes I keep seeing in my nightmares'_ he said to himself as he has seen that eye before. It's always the same thing. The village is up in flames, a giant beast cast in shadows wrapped in golden chains of in the distance, people dying by the hundreds as that very eye was projected on the beasts own eyes as well as the moon.

Zabuza, upon seeing the Dojutsu, smirked. "Well looks like I get to dance with the Sharingan, what an honor." He mused.

Looking at her sensei Sakura asked, "Kakashi sensei, what is the Sharingan?"

Knowing what it was Sasuke decided to answer, "The Sharingan, a powerful Dojutsu that belongs to my clan, it allows for someone to predict the enemy's movement as well as copy any Tai, Gen, and Ninjutsu used against them. The Sharingan is the ultimate power of the Uchiha clan my clan." _'so how the hell does he have it!?'_ was the thought of all three genin.

Chuckling in amusement Zabuza made himself known again, "Got it right gaki, that eye can copy and analyze anything to the smallest detail." He told Sasuke. He then looked back at Kakashi "as for you Kakashi the copy-ninja, the man said to have copied 1000 jutsu," he stated as a thick mist started to form around them.

The mist was no ordinary mist however it was laced with thick amounts of chakra. And to top it off both jonin were giving of insane amounts of killing intents. "Now, Now Kakashi the time for talk is over, I need to kill that old man. Now!" threatened Zabuza. As soon as he said that the three genin got into a protective triangle formation around Zabuza armed with kunai or in Naruto's case Ember Celica. "Dead set on getting in my way ne, Kakashi? Heh. So be it." He said as he removed his sword from the tree and jumped towards the lake nearby and get into a strange stance with his left arm in the air holding two fingers up while he held his other hand in a half ram sign in front of his face. The water was rising and dispersing into the air via vortex created by his own chakra.

Seeing this with the Sharingan Kakashi could see the amount of chakra he was building up. "Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu!" and suddenly it became practically impossible to see more than a few feet away from them. _'This is bad' _thought the Sharingan wielder_. _

"Stay there kids, This is Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the mist's assassination unit. And master of the silent killing technique. He is not someone we can underestimate, Not even the Sharingan can fully see it coming." stated Kakashi. The genin tensed and waited for the nuke-nin to strike.

"The mist is getting thicker" muttered Naruto. They all griped their weapons with more force before a voice spoke up, "Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, arteries, kidney, heart. Now where will I attack from?" this caused the genin to tense up in fright. The amount of killing intent being leaked by both Kakashi and Zabuza was suffocating Sasuke and Sakura, as well as Tazuna. Naruto was not as frightened after all the run-ins with Anko but was still scared none the less.

'_This is the strength of two jonin? I feel like I can't even breathe! If it goes on like this I'll lose it! It's just like that night.'_ thought a frightened Uchiha as he raised his kunai only to be stopped by the voice of his sensei, "Sasuke! Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Not anymore" he all but muttered the last part, yet Naruto still managed to pick it up with his still sensitive hearing.

Naruto started looking around as best he could but he couldn't see, so that was out of the picture. The chakra within the mist was even making it hard to sense out where he was. He read in his mother's notes that stronger chakra can drive out a weaker chakra. Hoping it works Naruto went through a few hand signs to ready his attack, "Futon: Daitoppa" he yelled as he blew a gust of wind that drove out enough of the mist to allow him and his team to see….that Zabuza was within their defensive formation with wide eyes at seeing a genin drive out his mist. Taking advantage of his surprise Naruto launched an upper cut towards the brow-less Nuke-Nin smirking when his fist connected with the man's chin causing an explosion to be launched from the weapon. Only for said smirk to disappear when Zabuza turned into water and dropped down to the ground. "Damn a clone…"

A few yards away Zabuza looked mildly impressed "Impressive gaki, those don't look like ordinary weapons either. From the looks of it and the strong amounts of spiritual chakra coming from you, not to mention your red tips, I'm guessing you're an Uzumaki, or at least half." deduced Zabuza as he carefully looked over Naruto. He had that same glare as the very woman who inspired him to pick up the sword.

Narrowing his eyes at the Nuke-Nin Naruto spoke up, "So what if I am? It's not like it'll matter once we kick your eyebrow-less ass-ttebayo!" Exclaimed Naruto as he slightly flared his aura to give him an impressive look that showed just how much he believed in himself.

Zabuza's eyes widened a bit when he heard that last part. When he heard that he thought back to when he last heard something just like that, "_YOU PANSIES HAVE GOT NOTHING ON ME! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES-TTEBANE!" shouted an insane woman from the leaf as her red hair was split into nine different strands as they danced in the wind. Her hand never letting go of the Chokuto in her hand, it had a guard less solid black handle that was rectangular in shape while the blade itself was a solid crimson red. In her other hand she held the sheath which was mostly red except for the end in which the sword goes in, there it was the same black as the handle of the blade as it was also rectangular, on that there was a what appeared to be a trigger as well as a cartridge to hold some type of ammunition. _ Zabuza fought back the shiver he almost let go through his body, damn that woman was scary. But no doubt about it this brat was related to Kushina Uzumaki, known to her enemies as the Red Death.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kushina Uzumaki now would you, Gaki?" questioned Zabuza hoping to quench his curiosity.

Slightly taken back by the suddenness of the question Naruto looked over towards Kakashi wondering what to do, all the while his teammates where giving him curious looks. Nodding towards Naruto signaling him to go ahead Naruto spoke up, "How do you know my mother?" he answered the question with a question of his own. Only to be met with Zabuza's laughter.

Calming down his laughter into mere chuckles, "This is priceless!" he mused as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, "The son of the very woman that inspired me to pick up a sword is right in front of me." He mused to himself, "heh. In her honor I'll kill you and bury you afterwards."

"…._Thanks_" deadpanned Naruto not really seeing the point in that before his words sunk in. And he began to get a bit scared.

Even thought he was scared beyond his wits Naruto knew that he had to keep level headed, "like you'll get the chance-ttebayo!" he yelled with as much fake bravado as he could muster. He then attempted to go at him again only to be stopped by Kakashi again, "Stop right there Naruto, this is Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist. The very boy that killed his entire graduating class of about a hundred, even when he wasn't a ninja himself. It was because of him that those rules changed." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

The Genin's eyes widened at that. For someone to kill that many people was horrific, and even more so when they were not a ninja themselves. After he told his squad Zabuza's back story the man in question stood still with a shadow over his eyes. "It…It felt so…..GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he yelled out as he shunshin'd behind Kakashi and kicked him towards the lake, he then proceeded to swat both Naruto and Sasuke away with the flat end of his sword.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screeched out Sakura as she saw her crush be swatted like a fly.

Landing with a splash in the lake Kakashi allowed himself to float back up in search for Zabuza only to realize something was wrong, '_There is something wrong with the water, it's too dense, heavy even. NO!' _ He knew what was coming but it was too late Zabuza was already behind him and had just finished a set of hand signs, "Fool! Water Prison Jutsu!" he exclaimed as Kakashi was suddenly encased in a bubble of water that was denser than steel. "Let's see how your little gakis deal with my clones, Copy ninja"

And true to his word two clones appeared before his genin team. They were both water clones armed with Kubikiribōchō. Sakura was still pretending to guard Tazuna leaving Sasuke and Naruto to deal with Zabuza's Clones.

The four beings stood still as they stared down each other, _'Finally I'll be able to prove myself and show these people why the Uchiha are elites_' Sasuke thought to himself before he started to rush one of the clones. He leapt up into the air with a kunai in hand set in a plunge stance hoping to skewer him with the help of gravity. If the sun was visible and directly behind Sasuke then it would have worked, since it wasn't Sasuke was in for a rude wakeup call as the Zabuza clone grabbed him by the neck and threw him directly onto the ground below him. Sasuke landed with a large amount of force behind the throw he gasped in pain as he tried to get up and only to be met by Zabuza's foot as he started stomping him into the ground. Having had enough fun torturing the leaf's last 'loyal' Uchiha Zabuza easily punted him away and raised both of his arms straight up into the air, "And its good" he said as he played around with the Genin.

"Tsk. Damn it. I didn't think Sasuke would go down that easily." Naruto muttered to himself as he started down the single Zabuza clone that was directly in front of him. '_Wait a minute?! Weren't there two clones!" _he thought to himself as his eyes widened in realization. But even though he was already onto Zabuza it was too late as the second clone appeared behind Naruto with his sword raised mid-swing. "AAAAAAH!" Yelled Naruto as Zabuza managed to cut into his skin diagonally on his back from his shoulder to his hip practically destroying the whole back of his shirt and vest, he then kicked him away just like he did to Sasuke. It was just deep enough that it was treatable with basic first aid but not without hurting like hell. The force was strong, real strong. Naruto's aura would of protected him if he were hit by a Ninjutsu, but since it was straight force it did not help much.

* * *

><p>Deep within a damp sewer that is known as Naruto's mindscape a massive single red eye opened behind a cage that had large golden bars. '<em><strong>This…This is just what I've been waiting for.'<strong>_ Thought the owner of the eye before it started chuckling, but not an evil chuckle, but that of one getting ready for laughs, _'__**let's see how he likes this'**_ it thought before red chakra started to leak out of form behind the bars and into the corridor that led into its cage.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, Naruto! Are you too alright!?" yelled out Kakashi from his prison in the water. He knew he had to get out to save his team, when he felt it. The same feeling of dread he felt thirteen years ago. <em>'No! it can't be. Not now!'<em>

That feeling of dread? That was the vile red chakra leaking out of Naruto who was screaming in pain. "_AAAAAA__**AAAAAAHHH!**_" He screamed as he could feel the wound on his back stitching itself close in seconds.

'_What is this power!? Where did the dobe of all people get such power!?' _Ranted Sasuke in his mind caught between feeling jealous and frightened. Sakura and Tazuna were barley staying awake as it was due to the Kyuubi's chakra surging from Naruto.

'_This chakra…It's just like Yagura's'_ thought Zabuza with realization. This brat carried the same power as Yagura, The fourth Mizukage, he contained the power of a bijuu. '_Not good. This brat alone can be take me down if he can control that power, AND he's the Red Death's son. I should take care of him before he gets to troublesome.´_ and with that in mind he rushed the still downed Naruto.

Appearing from behind him ready to swipe gain the Zabuza clone met its end form the thing he least expected; a golden furred fox tail with a red tip erupting from the tip of Naruto's spine. Not a tail made of chakra, but an actual solid tail with fur. The tail extended to about five feet impaling the Zabuza clone through the chest making revert back to water.

Every single person watching stood there watching with mouths open. Not a single one able to comprehend what just happened. Naruto just grew a tail, a fox's tail. Kakashi couldn't believe what happened most of all, there in front of him was the last living reminder of his past. The son of the man he could call his second father, his own sensei. '_Sensei, I'm sorry I let __**it**__ take over. Forgive me.'_ He thought thinking that the Kyuubi had taken over Naruto.

Still in a bit of an adrenaline rush from the rush of power Naruto still not fully aware of his newest addition disappeared in a burst of speed. Only to reappear on the lake, right in front of the real Zabuza with his fist cocked back and blazing full of aura and chakra.

Naruto's semblance allows him to take damage and return it back. The more he takes the stronger he gets, that's what makes his semblance special. Now there is no damage one can take then being close to death, or believing they are close to death. When Zabuza slashed his back he hurt Naruto, a lot. That was the most physical damage Naruto has ever received from anyone. Add that to the few benefits of un-purified bijuu chakra and you have one powerful person you do not want to face.

This was shown when Naruto appeared before Zabuza and Kakashi and hit Zabuza straight in the face with enough force that would make a certain sannin proud with the amount of strength behind that punch. It was so fast and strong Zabuza did not have a chance to react as he was sent tumbling over the lake and onto the shore only to crash through a few trees and end up slamming into a pretty thick one.

Naruto stood there with his hand outstretched still panting and trying to catch his breath. Beside him Kakashi was kneeling on the water's surface also catching his breath yet reading himself if he needed to be, he did not know who was in control of Naruto's body. Suddenly Naruto turned to Kakashi with his amethyst eyes having dulled in color due to being unfocused and breathed out, "Sen..._sei…._" before he fell into a blissful sleep unaware that he was caught be a pair of relieved arms.

* * *

><p><em>*Drip…drip…..drip….*<em>

That was the sound Naruto awoke. "The hell hit me?" Naruto groaned as he sat up, "Huh?" he muttered when he realized when he was in what seemed to be ankle deep water in what looked like a sewer filled with corridors that led to different areas with pipes along the ceiling . "What the hell?" he mumbled as he looked around shrugging since he thought he was dreaming he started to walk down the corridors aimlessly until he felt as if something was guiding him.

He eventually found himself to what seemed to be the source of the pipes. It was a room larger than all else in the sewer. But what really set it apart from the rest were the large golden bars that were kept locked with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

Naruto walked closer to the bars as if something was pushing him, edging him closer to the bars. When he was about a few feet away a massive slited red eye opened up and muttered, "…**Boo!"** and this scared the crap out of Naruto.

"Gah!" he yelled out causing his hair to stand up as well as the fur on his new tail, 'wait tail?' Naruto thought as he felt the new appendage. "Gah! I have a tail! What the hell is going on around here!?" he yelled out trying to get a hold on reality.

Sweat dropping at being forgotten already the Kyuubi decided to make himself known again. "**Ahem." **It stated trying to get the boy's attention only to fail as the boy was now fascinated by his new tail and was moving it around. Gaining a tick mark the Kyuubi tried again with a bit more…force, "**SILENCE!**" it bellowed, now truly getting the boy's undivided attention. "**So we finally meet, jailor."**

Realization dawned on Naruto he knew what was before him, "Kyuubi…" he muttered not knowing what to say in the beast's presence.

"**Why yes puny human it is I the one you refer to as Kyuubi.** ** Now I have a question for you. Answer correctly and it will decide the course of this conversation." **It said, '_**and let me know if you are the one Jiji prophesied about.'**_ It thought to itself.

"W-what is it?" Naruto asked intimidated by the beast causing him to stutter slightly.

Smirking at the fun he was having with the boy the Kyuubi asked its simple question, "**Do you blame me for your misfortune?"**

Taken back by the question Naruto eyes widened a bit. "What?" he asked trying to comprehend on what he was asked.

"**I said do you blame me for the life you have lived?"** it stated rephrasing the question a bit for the human in its presence to understand.

Now _that _caught Naruto by surprise. He honestly has never thought about this. He's honestly tried to take the knowledge of the Kyuubi being sealed within him and put it in the back of his mind in order to not think bad thoughts. Thoughts that could honestly make him think of revenge. But he never really thought about blaming the Kyuubi. "…" he mumbled.

"**Come again?"**

Taking a breath Naruto said, "No. I don't blame you." He said looking down towards the water with a melancholy look on his face.

The Kyuubi widened it eyes slightly at that honestly expecting him to be mad or angry. "**Why?"**

"Because….because I'd be no better than the villagers." He started out. Releasing a long breath he continued, "They blame _me_ for what _you_ did without knowing all the facts. They just hate me blindly. I knew that you were sealed in Kaa-chan before me so I'm guessing something must have happened during the birth. She was a seal master according to her notes, she must have taken some precautions to ensure that you'd stay put." He said as he raised his head to look at the fox before him, "Am I right?"

The Kyuubi stared at the human before it for a few seconds before it started to chuckle in amusement, "**Hit the nail on the head there human. You're right something did happen during the birth. I was **_**forced**_** out of your mother's seal before I was again **_**forced **_**to attack your village. For now the details are not important, you are not yet ready to learn of what happened that night. Soon though I shall tell you."** Replied the Kyuubi as it slowly sat up on its haunches. Revealing its full glory.

"How come I'm not ready yet?" asked Naruto a bit miffed that he can't know what happened that night.

"**Because if I tell you what happened, what is stopping you from going after the man that forced the events of that night to happen?"** questioned the bijuu. Realizing that was exactly what he would do Naruto blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away. "**Exactly. You'd not rest until you found that man. I'd say you'd turn out like that bastard of a teammate with the hair of a duck's ass." **It stated with a bit of disdain at the end. Let it be known that the Kyuubi did not like people from the Uchiha clan. "**Well as I said, depending on your answer I would decide how this conversation continued. And congratulations you answered correctly. You do not let hatred tie you down. Something that is essential to eventually control my power." **

Naruto's eyes widened at that, "Wait, you mean…"

"**I said eventually, your body could handle a tail at best for now, you do not need to learn to control it yet. But what I'm trying to say by that, based on your answer to my question I have decided that I'll be compliant with you. I'll help you. "**It said as it stared Naruto down.

Again Naruto was taken aback by the Kyuubi's words. The destroyer of the hidden leaf was agreeing to help him but "Why?"

Sighing the Kyuubi decided to enlighten the boy on its reasons, "**I'll tell you most of my reasoning when the time comes, but for now I'll settle for the short version. You are somebody important in this world. There will be challenges ahead that only you can handle. It was a prophecy spoken by the only human I could ever respect '**_**for now'**_" it thought to itself at the end**. "But seeing as I am within you, the one the prophecy spoke of, I've decided that it is in our best interest that we work together." '**_**It's the least I can do to honor Jiji's dying wish'**_

Naruto just stared at the fox for a long time, trying to find any deceit in its voice. "How can I trust you? How do I know that you aren't lying in order to get out?" he asked.

"**You won't, I've seen in your memories that you know when someone is lying to you, you seem to have a knack for reading people. You see the good in beings. Now tell me am I lying to you?"** it asked with a bit of amusement.

Again Naruto just stared at the fox before sighing. "I guess you're telling the truth." He said before he remembered something. He reached back and grabbed his newly acquired tail and lifted it up for the Kyuubi to see. "Did _you_ have something to do with this?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm since he knew that the fox was in some way involved.

At this the fox smirked, "**your tail and ears? Of course I know what happened."** It said

'_Wait EARS!?'_ Naruto thought as he reached up and felt his scalp. And low and behold there on top of his head were a pair of fox ears. _'Oh the villagers are going to have a field day with this´_ he thought in the corner of the room with a storm cloud over his head as he drew circle in the water.

"**Ahem!"** the fox faked a coughing noise to get Naruto to pay attention again. "**As I was saying I do know what happened to you. Now listen well and do not interrupt. At all." **It said to get its point across, "**Now what you are now and always have been is a Faunus. A Faunus is a human that shares the characteristics with that of an animal. In your case a fox, and yes I did have an influence as to why you are a Faunus. The Faunus have been on this world just as long as humans have. The reason most do not know of this is that the Faunus have preferred to stay hidden and out of the spotlight. Humans tend to fear what they do not understand, so seeing someone with animal features tends to drive them into a fear frenzy.**

**Faunus started out as humans that had strong, and I mean really strong ties with animals and bugs. Not many Faunus live today, the best example I can give you would be the Dog and Bug clans of the leaf. The strength of the animal DNA within them varies to enhanced senses to actual animalistic appearances such as the dog clan. Another way a Faunus can come to be is by becoming a Jinchūriki. This is how you came to be a Faunus.**

**When you mother became my vessel, she became a Faunus. Her chakra was strong, real strong so she did not show any outward characteristics but on the inside she was a fox. So when you were born you had those whisker marks on you since you also carried that Faunus DNA. You were born a half Faunus so it did not show in you beyond the whisker marks. But since I was sealed within you became a full blooded Faunus with powerful animal traits. Hence the tails AND ears. It normally would have been one or the other, but since you were part Faunus to begin with, well you see the results. **

**The reason why they came out now though was because unlike your mother's seal your seal kept my chakra out of your reach for eight years until you unlocked your chakra, thus unlocking mine and letting it slowly change your DNA. They were waiting to get out and all they needed was a little…**_**push**_**, and that push was my chakra surging within you when you were hurt. Now." **It trailed off, "**Any question?"** it said.

Before Naruto would have been lost during that whole explanation, but sense he started to take his career seriously he also started breaking things down seriously, "So basically I was born part faunus, but since you were sealed in me, I became a full one/ that it?" he asked not really knowing what else to say.

"**Yes"**

"I honestly don't know what else to say" he blanched "I really can't see you lying to me; you've been pretty honest this entire time, so I guess we can work together. So what do we do now."

The Kyuubi looked at its host before it slowly raised its left paw and put it through the bars and held it out as a fist. "**Touch your fist with mine, between two beings this is a sign of acknowledgement**. **This will also open up a link between us allowing me access through the real world through your senses. And I give you my word on my pride as a bijuu that I this is not a ploy to escape."** It said as it held its fist out for Naruto.

Seeing that the Kyuubi was being honest Naruto did as he was told. "Guess I got a _GUT _feeling that I can trust you."

"**ugh. You humans and your insufferable puns. You're just as bad as your mother." **The Kyuubi groaned.

"Heh. Well I guess I take after my mother in that aspect too." Naruto said as his fist came into contact with the Kyuubi's. "Well I guess I look forward to working with you Kyuubi."

"**Kurama"** it simply said.

"Huh?"

***Sigh*"My name is Kurama, Kyuubi was the title given to me by you humans. If we are to work together I might as well tell you my name. you've earned that much."**Replied the now named Kurama, "**but tell anyone else my name and I'll give you the worst nightmares possible, prophecy be damned." **It said with narrowed eyes.

To the beings known as bijuu, their names were the one thing they valued the most. They were each named personally by the father figure, the Sage of Six Paths. This was the ultimate sign a trust a bijuu can bestow upon anybody.

Smiling a smile at the beast "Well Kurama is a much better name than Kyuubi, nice fur by the way, but um how do I phrase this. Can I hide this somehow?" asked Naruto as he slowly lifted his new tail with its own power as well as twitching his new ears to emphasize his point.

"**You can hide your tail, but the ears stay. A defense mechanism certain Faunus developed over the years were fake human ears. They look like human ears, but you cannot listen through them at all. So your new fox ears are what you listen through now, with your human ears to throw people off making them think nothing is out of the ordinary. Besides I took the liberty of growing your hair out a little bit when my chakra surged essentially hiding you ears in our hair. Your fur pattern matches your hair's flame pattern so they blend in nicely. You'd have to be looking for them to know they were there. As for your tail just imagine it retracting back into you. It will feel uncomfortable since it is your new nature to have it out. But I recommend you learn to balance yourself in the real world with it out since the added weight will throw off your balance. Once you accomplish that then you should retract it." ** Said Kurama.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Faux-saluted Naruto. "Wait, do you have a gender? If I have to explain what happened to me to Kakashi I'd rather know if you have gender instead of saying 'it'"

The fox rolled his eyes before it gave its answer, "**we bijuu have no gender, we are beings of chakra. Yet that does not mean we cannot make one up for ourselves. My sister, the Nibi, prefers to be considered a female for example. So if it helps you sleep at night, you can call me a 'he'"**

"Alright, if he asks I'll be sure to tell him what he needs to know." He said before his body in the seal started to fade "the hell?"

"**you seem to be awakening. When you wake up do not get startled when I contact you, I will reach you telepathically. And if you want to reach me just think of what you want to say with the intention of it reaching me, I'll hear it. Fare well for now…Naruto." **Kurama said as Naruto disappeared from the shared mindscape. ** '**_**Well Jiji looks like he really is the one.' **_Kurama thought as he slowly laid back down on his paws and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Naruto groaned from a bed roll he found himself tucked into. He shakily sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blinking a few times he noticed that he was inside some sort of room. Looking down he realized that his torso was wrapped in bandages, '<em>sensei probably thought I'd still be hurt from when Zabuza hit me.' <em>He thought before "SENSEI!?" he yelled as he remembered that before he blacked out his team was trapped in combat. He tried to get up only to start groaning in pain from the soreness of his body. '_ah kami that hurts'_

As Naruto was willowing in pain the door to the room he was in opened, he saw that it was Kakashi walking into the room and slowly reaching for the light switch next to the door. _'Wait a second. The lights were off?! But I was seeing perfectly with them off_' Naruto thought as the realization of what he witnessed hit him.

'_**Heh looks like I forgot to mention. Faunus, full ones that is, have the ability to see in the dark. Quite the useful trick if you ask me.'**_said Kurama through their now established mental bond.

It took all of Naruto's will power not to jump in shock at that, even though he told him not to panic. '_dammit Kurama don't scare me like that'_ Naruto sent back to the fox. All he heard from him was some chuckling. He grumbled something about stupid foxes and no good partners for a while before Kakashi decided to get his attention.

*Ahem*"Glad to see you're awake Naruto. You've been knocked out for three days."

"Three days!?" Naruto yelled out in disbelief.

"That's right. Three days, Zabuza did a number on you with his sword. And when you accessed _it_, I'm guessing for the first time too, it must have taken a lot out of you." He started "Now I think I need to tell you about your newest…appendage" said his sensei with a bit of unease in his voice. How the hell do you tell someone they grew a tail similar to the being sealed within you?

Naruto looked at Kakashi strangely before he snapped his fingers, "Oh yea! I almost forgot." He said as he slowly leaned forward in his seated position to let his tail bone have some breathing room. Doing this he allowed his tail to come out from under him and onto the side. "This might get some getting used to. But can I just tell you when we get back to the village? I'd rather explain it to Jiji first. I promise that it's nothing bad." Said Naruto who was met with silence for a few moments before Kakashi gave a short Nod seeing now shame in that. He knew the hokage longer than he has known Kakashi, so he's bound to be more comfortable and open to him.

"Anyways sensei did I miss anything while I was out?" Naruto asked

"Not really, I just started Sasuke and Sakura on the tree walking exercise since you already knew it I doubted you'd need to be there. Besides that nothing else."

Nodding in acceptance Naruto asked the question that was really bothering him, "Did they ask about what they saw? You know when I used kur-…I mean the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto said catching himself before he broke Kurama's trust.

Filing away that stutter for later Kakashi answered his student, "They did. But don't worry I just told them it was a part of your semblance that you told me about. I told them it was called _Blaze_, I basically told them that when your life is ever threatened to that level your semblance basically takes over. and something about guardian animal spirits manifesting in your semblance. The best part? They completely believed it." Kakashi said while holding up the peace sign.

*sigh*"that's a relief. I still don't think I'm comfortable telling them about the Kyuubi." Naruto stated his fear towards his sensei.

"Well I can see where you're getting at but you will have to tell them one day."

"Yea I know, but just…just not today"

"Seems reasonable. Well I say it's about time we get you something to eat. Being knocked out for three days must of worked up an appetite."

*_**GRRRROOWL***_Naruto placed his hand on his stomach and laughed in embarrassment, " I guess I could go for some food. Mind helping me up?"

* * *

><p>"Damn, I've run out of herbs." Cursed a voice under her breath.<p>

"I told you, you should have grabbed more Haku. I could tell that it wasn't enough." A voice replied to Haku.

Looking over to her master Haku sighed, "I know Zabuza-Sama I just thought that it be enough for oyu as well as leave enough of it to grow back. Guess I was wrong." Haku looked at the basket and then towards the arms that held her basket, she saw that they were quite dirty. _'I could really use a shower right now.' _thought Haku but then again she needed to get more herbs for her master. She looked off to the back side of the compound before she was struck by an idea. "Hey Blake?" she called out the dark themed girl on the couch reading a book.

"Yea?" she asked as she peered over her book to look at the girl she considered her sister.

"Care to do me a favor and grab me some more herbs from the forest? I've seem to run out of them and Zabuza-Sama needs more for his treatment."

Seeing the look that Haku was giving her, 'do it or there will be consequences', she decided that it was not worth the trouble of denying her. "Fine." She said a she got up tucked her book under her arm and walked out the hideout with basket in hand.

Looking over to where she was sitting Haku realized she left her weapon, a large black and grey themed sword with a rectangular shape when it was sheathed. _'Guess she didn't think she'd be needing it.'_ Thought Haku as she made her way towards the bathroom. '_Oh well she a big girl, she can take care of herself.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kakashi have just made their way down stairs to be met with the rest of the house occupants getting ready to eat dinner. There was Tazuna, his teammates and two other people he was not familiar with. One was a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties with long dark blue hair, and a little boy in overalls and a white hat. "Look who decided to wake up everybody" Kakashi said with an eye smile to get everyone's attention.<p>

They all turned to see both Kakashi and Naruto at the edge of the staircase. "It's about time you woke up, Gaki" said Tazuna in a jolly tone, "We were getting worried about you."

"I wasn't" muttered Sasuke under his breath.

"Glad to see you're awake, my name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter. And this is my son, Inari." Introduced the now known Tsunami.

"It's good to meet you two. I don't mean to sound rude, but I hope that dinner is soon. I haven't had anything to eat in three days." Naruto said as he scratched his head embarrassed.

Tsunami just giggled into her hand, "that's no problem. Dinner is ready to be served actually; I'd be pretty hungry too after three days without food. Why don't you and the others take a seat?"

Nodding in agreement everyone sat down and waited for the food to be served. Once everyone found a seat, team seven sat across from the wave residents ready to begin eating. Naruto turned to his teammates to break the silence, people with lots of energy don't do well in still environments. "So sensei says you guys started the tree walking exercise. How's that going?"

"Fine" Sasuke grunted, he didn't want to admit that he hasn't gotten it down like Sakura.

Naruto didn't like that reaction, he gave a mischievous smirk when Sasuke wasn't facing him. When Sasuke turned around he used his tail to smack him upside the head. "Dammit dobe, what the hell?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke." Naruto asked as he tilted his head innocently.

"you smacked me upside the head, I know it was you!" yelled the enraged Uchiha.

"But how could I hit you if my hands were over here" he gestured to his hands that were off to the opposite side of where Sasuke was "and you are over there."

"Tsk….ch….grr….grah!" Sasuke yelled dropping the subject in frustration. Naruto was too stubborn to get anything out of him, it also helped that Tsunami brought in the food. Dinner was a relatively simple affair, some fish, rice, and soup. Nothing too fancy but enough to fill the stomach. All the time everyone had smiles on their faces, or blank faces in Sasuke's case.

The way everyone around him eating and relaxing as if nothing was wrong in the world drove a certain child over the edge, *Wham* "How can you people be like this?!" yelled out Inari after he slammed his hands on the table. "It's no use! No one can stop Gato!"

Naruto looked at the boy in front of him blankly before saying, "That's what we're here for. We're here to stop Gato kid, from what your gramps says he doesn't sound so tough. That's what heroes do. They help people"

Tears of frustration welled up in Inari's tears, "There are no such things as heroes! Only people who end up dead! But what would you know about people's suffering?! You're just from some big shot village! You don't know what it means to suffer!" he yelled out only for the room drop a few degrees.

'_Kid's done it now.'_ thought Kakashi as he mentally sighed at the image of his flame haired student's shadowed look. Kakashi just shifted a bit to alleviate the damage form the mine field in which Inari just stepped in.

"I don't know what suffering is?" Naruto asked with a cold, dead tone before he started to laugh with a humorless laugh that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Tell me, have you ever had your whole village stare at you with hate in their eyes? Have you ever wondered what it feel like to be hugged by your parents? Have you _EVER_ had to wonder why you were kicked out of an orphanage? Have you ever been beaten by a bunch of drunks just because they felt like it? Huh, have you ever had to wonder or think anything like that?" Naruto asked in his dead like tone receiving no answer he continued, "That's what I thought; you have your mother and grandfather. You have people who _love _you. And guess what I had, NOTHING! *WHAM* YOU HAVE YOU'RE FAMILY, YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD YOUR FAMILY. I NEVER DID, I GREW UP ALONE AND COLD. I'VE LIVED A LIFE THAT I'D NEVER WISH UPON SOMEONE ELSE, EVEN MY ENEMEIS! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO SUFFER!" he said as he stood up and stiffly made his way over to the door leaving a trail of his aura in the air behind him as it dissipated slowly after he moved. When he reached the door he stopped, "I'm going out to blow something up before I hurt someone. Don't look for me." And with that Naruto was gone into the night as he silently closed the door behind him not trusting his strength.

No one moved for a few moments before Inari released the tears he had welled up inside him. Rubbing a few out of his eyes he ran up the stairs to his room to lock himself in.

"…Sensei." Started out Sakura regaining the ability to speak after being suffocated by Naruto's presence "What Naruto said wasn't true right?" she asked hoping to figure out what the hell was going on. The question also cause Tsunami, Tazuna, and Sasuke to look at Kakashi for answers.

"Sadly that's not really what happened" He started causing some in the room to sigh in relieve "it was much worse than that." he said earning gasps from those with him they were about to question him for more but he beat them to it, "Don't ask me. It's not my story to tell." And with that he also got up and made his way to were Inari ran off leaving a room of shocked and horrified people having to reconsider the way they think of the flame haired boy.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since Naruto left Tazuna's house when he found himself in a meadow within the forest. He was still pretty stiff from having not moved for three days so when he tried to train to clear his mind he was tired beyond belief. He knew he couldn't do much from the way his muscles ached so he settled for regaining his balance to before he got his tail so that he can keep his tail hidden. Kurama was right it does feel weird having it hidden. '<em>maybe I can use it in battle. Maybe some cool tail attacks.' <em>Mused Naruto as he laid on the meadow he was in and closed his eyes.

*Crunch…crunch….crunch*

Naruto opened his eyes and leaned forward to see the that person was coming into the meadow. Looking up amethyst eyes locked with amber eyes. The destinies of two people have now and forever been intertwined.

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

* * *

><p>An: And scene! Sorry for the long over due update just was flooded with a bunch of school work and with college coming up…well priorities.

I hope I was well versed when I explained the Faunus and how they are in the Naruto-verse, I've you're having trouble let me know so I can explain myself further.

As for Kurama as I said he's a bit different than in cannon. Here he acknowledges that Naruto is Asura's transmigration so he in his better judgment decides to help Naruto out.

And look at that the fox and the cat have finally locked eyes. What's going to happen next? Only way you'll find out is by reading .

Don't forget to review, follow and fav.

Till next time

Chapter 6: A cat's tail


	6. A Cat's Tale

Sorry about the lack of updates, my laptop went boom a few days after last upload so I couldn't work on it got a new one on the 8th of March.

But that is not the important thing. The important thing is **_RWBY IS GETTING A VOLUME 3_**!

OMG!

I'll Put the link here on my profile if you want to see it!

I'm on cloud nine right now!

Also I posted a link on my profile on how Naruto's hair looks like. I know it looks a bit different from Minato's but I feel that it's a good mix of his parent's hair style.

Anyways this chapter is a bit of a backstory for our favorite cat Faunus and her first interaction with our favorite fox Faunus.

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

**_"_****Tailed-beast/Boss-Summon speaking"**

**"****_Tailed-beast/Boss-summon thoughts"_**

Jutsu and other techniques

* * *

><p><em>Last time…..<em>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto opened his eyes and leaned forward to see the that person was coming into the meadow. Looking up amethyst eyes locked with amber eyes. The destinies of two people have now and forever been intertwined.<em>

_Black the beast descends from shadows. _

* * *

><p><em>Now….<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto and the mysterious girl in a black t-shirt and grey pants stared at each other for a few seconds once their eyes met. Realizing the situation he was in Naruto slowly raised his hand and gave a small wave, "Hi…"<p>

Snapping out of her stupor the girl across from him nodded her head. "Hello"

"Um…My Name's Naruto, It's nice to meet you" he honestly didn't know what else to say, the situation he was in was quite awkward. A pretty girl just walks out of nowhere and stares at you for a while.

"Blake. And it's a pleasure I guess." She said as she started to look around the meadow ground

Sweat dropping at the lack of words she got from the girl he decided to continue his conversation, "Soooooo, what cha doing out here?" the dark themed girl with the cute looking bow on her head was really starting to make him curious as to why she doesn't talk more. '_Wonder what her deal is?'_

Sighing in resignation Blake turned around to face the boy fully. When she turned she got a good look at him. He as dressed in a burnt orange t-shirt with a swirl on the back, along with dark grey shorts, and black sandals, his red tipped blond hair was blowing in the wind as his amethyst eyes looked at her curiously. But what really caught her attention were the marking on his face. '_Could he be…?'_ shaking her head to clear he thoughts she spoke up, "I'm here to pick up some herbs to help a friend, *sigh* she was supposed to come out here but she managed to _convince_ me to come in her stead"

Looking from the girl to the ground Naruto looked around the meadow floor, "so what kind of herbs were you looking for? Maybe I can help you out?" it was a nice offer, hopefully this way he can get her to open up.

Blinking in surprise at the kind gesture, Blake reached into her basket and pulled out an herb that was next to the book she was also keeping in the basket. "I'm looking for these, I guess you can help me out, well If you're not too busy that is." She said as she looked over her companion one more time, "If you don't mind me asking what were you doing out here? Looks like you were rolling around in the dirt or something." She said with a bit of amusement in her amber eyes.

Looking down at his clothes Naruto did see that he had a few dirt smudges on them, '_damn, I guess I fell one to many times getting my balance while running back.' _"Oh, this? Well I was just training that's all!" he proclaimed with confidence.

"So what are you, a ninja?"

"Damn right I'm a ninja! I was out for a few days and just woke up a couple of hours ago. Being out cold for a few days really builds up my energy so I came out here to get rid of some."

Unknown to him Blake tensed up a bit when Naruto confirmed that he was a ninja, _'Is he one of the leaf-Nin that Zabuza spoke of? He did say he saw a blonde one out cold before Haku saved him. Is he the one?' _ "So you just came out here to get rid of that pent up energy?"

Scratching the back of his head while laughing a bit Naruto spoke up, "Well, there is that and the fact that I want to get stronger and stronger to become one of the strongest ninja back in the leaf village so that way everyone will respect me and I'll be one step closer to becoming the Hokage!" he said as he balled up his hand into a fist and looked off into the forest _'And find out were Mito is. I won't give up until I find her!'_ Naruto may not truly know what love is but one thing that being an orphan taught him, or more like made him se was that Family was important. He may not know where his family is but he wants the closure of knowing where she is.

"So you want to be your village's leader? That's something, but you know something? My closest friend, one that I see as a sister told me something that I believe to this day." She spoke as she sat down on the meadow floor and motioned for Naruto to sit as well via silent head nod. "She told me that when someone has someone precious they wish to protect, then they become truly strong."

Naruto stared at Blake with slightly widened eyes before he turned his gaze down and thought about what she just said. Flashes of Iruka, the Ichiraku's, his Jiji, Anko, Neko and a silhouette of a girl with red hair passed through his mind. '_Someone precious to protect? I guess even I do have someone like that.'_ He thought as he looked back up at Blake, "I guess I do have people like that. I've never really thought about it in that way, I knew that if I was strong I'd protect them, but I never really put them first." He stated with a new fire in his eyes, "Yeah that right! I swear I'll grow to become strong to protect those I care about. And I won't go back on my word, because that my Nindo, my ninja way!" he exclaimed as he thumped his fist over his heart. This earned a slight smile from Blake causing Naruto to blush a bit, _'She is actually kind of pretty when she smiles'_

Noticing that they ran out of things to talk about Naruto spots the book in her basket, "So what was it that you're reading?" he asked hoping to continue the conversation that he was starting to enjoy.

Looking into her basket Blake pulled out a book with a blank black cover, "This? This is just a about a person with two souls each fighting to take control. It was a gift from my friend when she went into a town once." And technically she didn't lie to Naruto. Right before they arrived in Wave, Haku gave Blake the book after buying from a small shop while buying some supplies for the upcoming mission.

Looking at the book with a bit more interst smiles as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his own book, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, "That's pretty cool, this one" he said as he held it up for blake to read the cover, "is about a man named Naruto Musasabi who tries to track down his former comrade, Renge Momoashi, and unravel a mysterious conspiracy involving the destruction of a nearby village. I don't normally read but this was a book that apparently read before she died." As he said that he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head as a presence made itself known, **_'Oi_**, **_are you trying to guilt trip me even more? I may of not said it but it was implied that I was sorry!'_** chuckling at his tenant's antics Naruto chuckled dryly, _'sorry Kurama, it just came up in the moment I didn't mean to make you feel guilty'_

He heard something a kin to a sigh coming from the fox, **_'Whatever you cheeky brat. Anyways, have you smelled the air lately?' _**gaining a curious expression Naruto sniffed the air, _'Not really, but I don't smell anything out of the place.' _Sighing in dismay at the stupidity his last two jinchūriki have displayed, **_'well you should be able to. If you were any good' _**_'Oi!' __**'You'd be able to smell **_**cat****_ in the air.'_**

Honestly Kurama couldn't know how much more blunt he could be than that. '_What? Where?' _he thought as he looked around with his eyes. Naruto heard nothing but silence for a second before the sound of what sounded like a head, a giant head, landing on the ground comically was heard. **_'YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' _**roared Kurama in his heard. '_Oh *haha* how I wish I could have seen your face! I Can't believe you fell for it! But yea I've been smelling cat but who knows from where, seems pretty close though' _thought Naruto as his head was full of laughter as his tail wagged with his emotions.

Wait, tail?! Coming out of his musings with the fox, Naruto looked up to see Blake looking at him with wide eyes as his tail was waving back and forth behind him. _'Well S#%&' _Scratching his head in embarrassment he looked back at Blake hoping that she didn't think less than.

Naruto was about to speak up and explain himself before Blake cut him off, "Y-you're just like me…" she said as she reached up for her bow before pulling it off revealing a pair of short black cat ears. Naruto gave Blake a widened eye stare as he took in what he was seeing. Slowly, oh so slowly, he reached up to his head and pushed down his hair a little bit revealing his own pair of ears. "H-how? W-what are we?" was all Blake managed to get out as she saw Naruto in a new light.

Hoping to lighten the mood Naruto joked, "Well I was born this way silly." But he had no luck, she gave him a hard stare as he tried to joke in this situation. Seeing that look made him wonder if she had a hard life herself. "*sigh* I wasn't kidding entirely I was born this way but I had my tail and Ears sealed off. I thought I was a normal human up until a few days ago. Turns out we're Faunus, Humans that share characteristics with animals."

Letting that sit in Blake slowly brought her knees closer to her chest. "Why didn't he ever tell me?" she mumble to herself.

"Why didn't who tell you?" asked Naruto with a sincere voice since he could tell that this was a sensitive topic for her.

"My father…" she said "I…I was a part of the Mist's Belladonna assassin clan." She said as she locked eyes with Naruto one more time. _'Was?' _thought Naruto as he looked back at Blake with eyes that somewhat understood where she was coming from.

"What…What happened to them and your family?" he asked. Although he knew that it seemed pretty much something an asshole would do asking that sort of question over a topic like this, but from what he learned from talking with Ayame, Neko, and Anko is that it sometimes helps to get things like that of one's chest.

Blake just looked at the ground mulling over she should tell her potential enemy about what she went through. But he was the first other _Faunus_ she's seen since her own father. Then there was that look in his eyes. A look that said _I know your pain. _Sighing Blake readied herself to tell Naruto her story.

"The only reason why I know I'm from a clan were because of the stories my father told me back when I was a child. He told me that we were a clan that stuck to the shadows like no one else could of and took care of the bad guys so that they wouldn't hurt anyone else." She said with a faraway look in her eye. "I never got to meet the rest of the clan because…because a few months before I was born the Mist's bloodline purge started. Anything that wasn't _normal_ was a seen as a threat by the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. From what my father told me everyone in my clan had cat features yet I was born with the strongest features of all. He just never called us Faunus before." She said as she gently reached up and cupped her ears with a pained look in her eyes.

Seeing that this was actually pretty painful for her Naruto scooted over from sitting across from her and sat next to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "You have _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right now." he joked hoping to make her relax a bit more and raise her mood. **_'Lame…'_** was the response of his Bijuu. The feeling was reciprocated by Blake who just gave Naruto a dull stare, "Eh he he, Hey I'm trying to lighten the mood here, cut me some slack" he finished with a little cloud of depression hanging over his head.

Sighing at the antics of her companion Blake shook her head, "That's fine and all but that was pretty lame."

**_'Thank you! You see Gaki she understands my pain. I already like her'_**

'Bah! Who asked you?' "Can't please everyone I guess, but Don't feel down about yourself If you ask me those ears look great on you-ttebayo!"

Hearing that compliment out of nowhere cause Blake's face to gain a slightly red hue as a blush made its way to her face. "…Thanks…" she mumbled as she rubbed one of her ears.

"But then again I'm kind of a hypocrite. I didn't find out about being a Faunus until I was on this mission so I didn't have a reason to hide them. but I know that once I get back to the village I am going to have to hide them." he said as a melancholy look made its way to his face.

Seeing that look Blake mulled over if she should ask why. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to ask she decided to voice her question. "Why would you need to hide them in the leaf village? I thought they loved anything that made their ninja stronger?"

Hearing that caused Naruto to snort, "Yeah well the leaf for the most part is filled with hypocrites and people who can't see past their own hatred and fear. Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the leaf before it was stopped by our Yondaime. Ever since the attack, foxes have become taboo in the leaf. On the anniversary of the attack the villagers would go out into the forest and hunt down foxes in order to express their anger. *sigh* and even worse I was always associated with the fox because I was born that day. Because of that I grew up alone since the adults hated me and parents would pass on that hate onto their children. Stores wouldn't let me in and if they did they'd over charge me on things they wouldn't sell anyone else." It was true the civilians of the hidden leaf village were not the nicest to people they saw as monsters, "now that my tail and ears are out, I don't really want to know what they'd do."

Naruto and Blake both stayed quiet for a while until the fire returned to Naruto's eyes, "But ya'know what? That not going to stop me from being the Hokage! That way once I reach my dream, people will see that we're more than just Animals, they'll see that we're humans too!"

The conviction and determination behind his voice made its way to Blake and gave her hope as well and going over the things that Naruto spoke to her she saw one thing missing, "What about your parents? You never mentioned them." and juts like that it was as if the life was sucked out of Naruto.

"According to the letter my mother left behind for me, she said that if I was reading it then she and my father, whoever he is, are gone. I never got to meet them, or my twin sister where ever she is. I _hope_ that we were just separated at birth and she being protected, I just hope she's alive out there somewhere. I learned a lot of things from that letter like who I am, what I am to the village, and about my family and clan." He said with bitter amusement. "The majority of my clan, the Uzumaki, were wiped out about 20 years ago, at the end to the second war." He turned his back to show Blake the spiral on his orange shirt. "This was our clan's emblem. The Uzumaki spiral of friendship and loyalty."

Seeing the spiral on his back, Blake saw something that she couldn't deny. "I never got to meet my mother either, she died during child birth. She was too weak from constantly running from Mist shinobi during the purge. My father never told me who she was since it brought up to many bad memories for him, but he did tell me that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and that her heart was the purest he ever met. Before she died she managed to name me and leave me behind two things. One of those was this…" she said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a spiral pendant. An _Uzumaki_ spiral. "My father told me that it was the sign of my mother's clan."

Naruto stared at Blake in mute shock. She was a part of his clan. _'Kurama, is she serious?'_

**_'Yes. I can feel her aura from within here. She even has a semblance. Impressive'_**

"t-this…this is awesome-ttebayo!" he exclaimed as he brought Blake in for a hug. He stayed like that for a few moments before he realized what he did and let go of the blushing Cat and blushed himself in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just got excited. I tend to lose my cool when I get excited."

Moving a strand of hair behind her hair. Blake slowly got up, "No it's fine. I'd do the same I just didn't know how to react." She said as a small smile came upon her face. "It feels good I guess to know that you aren't alone out there." This earned a nod from Naruto. Looking up Blake realized that it was getting late as the Moon was now out further in the sky than it was before. "It's getting late I have to get back." She said as she redid her bow and picked up her basket. "It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto." And with that she started walking away.

Before she got further away a hand slowly grabbed her wrist gently, "Um, hold on a sec." he said getting her attention. "do you think that maybe…do you think we can meet again? I'd like to know more about you."

Blake stared at Naruto in a small amount of shock as she thought over his request, _'Can we meet again?' _she thought as she looked down at the basket and then back at Naruto, '_I guess it couldn't hurt. Zabuza won't be mobile for a few more days.' _Gaining a small smile again Blake looked to Naruto who had a hopeful and pleading look in his eye. "It's a date." And with that she walked off again with a bigger blush on her face due to her boldness.

"D-d-d-date!?" Naruto sputtered as she walked away. "All I wanted was to talk-ttebayo~!" he whined. He had no idea how to date a girl. **_'Gahahahah! Oh this is good you work faster than I thought! Will I be seeing fox/cat hybrids soon?'_** teased his eternal friend.

"I hate you." Naruto grumbled as he made his way back to Tazuna's

* * *

><p>And scence.<p>

Sorry about the short chapter just wanted to get something out after almost a month of no uploads. Next time a small date between Naruto and blake as well as the battle on the bridge!

Or I might just make it two different chapters.

Anyway please revirew! Reviews make my day!

Next time: A date on the bridge.


End file.
